


Мерцание

by Just_once_more



Series: Lachrymose [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Tragic Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: Что будет, если смешать Гарри, Снейпа, Ариенетт и спасение мира? Однозначно, это Рождество будет незабываемым. Продолжение "Печальной мелодии" (Lachrymose)Сопереводчик и автор заявки Hit4hikerБета Элспет





	1. Прощание в такую ночь, как эта 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gloaming](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395156) by Armand Malfoy. 



**Примечания автора:** Сиквел «Печальной мелодии» начинает свою историю в декабре 2003 года. Писать его было сложнее, возможно, из-за обилия идей, с которыми мне хотелось работать. В процессе написания была использована бессонница и диета, состоящая только из Perrier. Если вам придется по вкусу эта часть, продолжение не заставит себя ждать. У меня есть ещё идеи, и я могу сделать целую серию работ, если найдутся те, кто захочет это прочесть. Как насчет обратной связи?

Большая часть «Мерцания» была написана до того, как в продажу поступила книга «Орден Феникса», поэтому мне пришлось вернуться назад и изменить некоторые детали, но всё же в тексте остались зияющие дыры. Например, живой Сириус, детали войны и тому подобное. Я собираюсь использовать «Орден Феникса» как источник дополнительных деталей и фоновых событий, игнорируя всё остальное.

****Прощание в такую ночь, как эта

Полагаю, первую ошибку я совершил, выйдя вечером из дома. Галатея мирно дремала в моём кресле, иногда подёргиваясь во сне. В квартире было тепло и уютно: идеальное место, чтобы устроиться где-нибудь с книгой в одних брюках и футболке и позабыть про существование внешнего мира.

Но Рон с Аларбусом настаивали, чтобы я присутствовал на вечеринке Симуса. Именно так я и оказался здесь, в рождественский сочельник, в колючей зелёной мантии, стараясь улыбаться и хотя бы немного поддержать разговор со случайно выбранными коллегами, которых в рабочие будни всеми силами стараюсь игнорировать. Приходится выглядеть заинтересованным, пока личный ассистент Эбернати объясняет, как использовать маховик времени. В жизни больше не появлюсь ни на одной вечеринке.

Второй ошибкой, вероятно, стало слишком большое количество выпитого алкоголя. Нет, я ещё не пьян, но уже совершенно точно не трезв. Во рту сухо, голова гудит, хочется просто лечь и уснуть. Но Рон подобного явно не одобрит. Он замечает, как я стою в одиночестве, пытаясь прислониться к ускользающей стене, и подходит ближе, чтобы вывести меня на террасу.

— Держись, Гарри, — произносит Рон, пытаясь казаться ободряющим и веселым. — Где-то между гостиной и кухней притаилась омела, а Аларбус, вроде бы, уже пытался клеиться к тебе…

— Рон, не будь идиотом, — отрезаю я. Аларбус делал всё, что угодно, но не флиртовал, и мы оба это знаем. По крайней мере, мне кажется, что мы оба должны были бы это знать. Мне действительно не стоило так много пить.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему. Но, Гарри, ты же запорешь всю вечеринку!

— В таком случае пойду домой.

— К чёрту на кулички ты пойдешь! — Его лицо краснеет. — Слоняешься тут, как зомби, огрызаясь на всех и каждого, кто просто скажет «привет»! И вообще, как я вижу, физически ты в полном порядке, так что вали отсюда и трахни уже кого-нибудь!

Рон взволнован, а я, подняв одну бровь, с застывшим озадаченным выражением наблюдаю за его безумно порхающими руками.

— Мне импонирует, что ты связал психическую нестабильность с врожденной потребностью в сексе. Рон, скажи, ты раньше никогда не слышал о Фрейде?

— Проклятье, Гарри! Ты выражаешься как Снейп!

Рон грохочет кулаком по перилам и уходит, не оглянувшись. Я остаюсь, словно пригвождённый, на том самом месте, где меня настигли его слова. Снейп. Ну конечно. Я всё ещё не способен убежать от воспоминаний о нём. По крайней мере, хоть сны прекратились. Само по себе это ничего не значит, ведь я принимал зелье сна-без-сновидений.

О Снейпе не слышно ничего вот уже несколько месяцев, с момента исчезновения. Жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло, или в то состояние, в котором была всегда. И вот, наступило Рождество — без всякого сомнения, самый гнетущий праздник, если вам не с кем его провести. Симус и Аларбус разъезжаются по домам, Рон отправляется навестить домашних завтрашним утром. Он предложил мне составить компанию, но Уизли — не моя семья, а последнее, что мне нужно — быть заботливо обласканным гостем. Это заставляет вновь чувствовать себя сиротой, кем я всегда и был. Теоретически, я мог бы вернуться в Хогвартс, к Ремусу и Сириусу, но все мы знаем, что подобного не случится.

На улице ужасно холодно, так что я протискиваюсь обратно в дом, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Похоже, гости собираются использовать маховик. Снова. Вздыхаю и направляюсь на кухню, потому что, чёрт побери, надраться никогда не поздно.

Когда я вхожу, Аларбус стоит у кухонного стола, смешивая «отвертку». _«Но эти выпады тазом всех нас сводят с ума_ *», — поёт он пугающе высоким голосом, пока не поднимает взгляд и не начинает краснеть.

— Гарри… — Голос Аларбуса звучит надтреснуто. — Я не заметил… э…

— Уймись, Аларбус, — вздыхаю я. — Просто дай мне один, а? — Он послушно протягивает коктейль, и я осушаю его одним глотком. Через мгновение понимаю, что Аларбус всё ещё смотрит на меня, очень пристально, и это наводит на мысль, что не я один переборщил сегодня с алкоголем. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, всё в порядке. — Аларбус качает головой.

— Рад слышать, — бормочу я, наливая себе ещё. Музыка в соседней комнате слишком громкая даже здесь, и это начинает действовать на нервы. — Мерлин, да когда же это прекратится?!

— Мы можем подняться наверх, — предлагает он. — Там должно быть тише. Если ты хочешь поговорить…

— Уверяю тебя, не хочу. Но пойду. Перспектива тишины слишком соблазнительна, чтобы пройти мимо. — Да, я пьян и выражаюсь как настоящий мерзавец. Или просто настроение такое. Уже полгода как.

Следую за Аларбусом наверх, затем по коридору, в комнату Симуса. К счастью, здесь очень тихо. Пальцы пробегают по изголовью кровати, взгляд натыкается на что-то блестящее рядом. Подобрав наручники, я невесело усмехаюсь:

— Парочка кинков, да, Симус?

— Может, он принёс это с работы, — предполагает Аларбус, посмеиваясь.

— Конечно же с работы, ведь наручники невероятно эффективны в борьбе с вампирами.

— Возможно, они даже сделаны из серебра, — продолжает он с улыбкой, приближаясь и забирая у меня наручники. — Гарри Поттер, с прискорбием сообщаю, что вы арестованы.

Мои губы кривит тусклая усмешка.

— Да ну. И что же я сделал?

— Не играй в невинность, со мной это не пройдёт, — наставительно произносит Аларбус, скользя пальцем по моей щеке. — Ты сам прекрасно знаешь все свои преступления.

Он больше не улыбается, несколько тёмных прядей упали на карие глаза. Рот полуоткрыт, дыхание Аларбуса отдает цитрусовыми из-за апельсинового сока в «отвёртке». Я прекращаю усмехаться, внезапно ощущая его близость.

— Ал…

— Гарри, пожалуйста. — Аларбус наклоняется всё ниже, до тех пор, пока его губы почти касаются моих. — Прошу тебя.

***

Когда час спустя мы прокрадываемся на первый этаж, музыка играет намного тише, а вечеринка подходит к концу. Некоторые из гостей курят, развалившись на диване, ещё несколько стоят перед камином, велеречиво прощаясь перед тем, как смыться в свои респектабельные дома.

Аларбус неуверенно улыбается, дотрагиваясь до моего плеча.

— Увидимся позже, — произносит он, слегка сжимая пальцы за секунду до того, как отпустить меня, чтобы пройти к камину.

Вздыхаю и отворачиваюсь, запустив руку в волосы. Рон, сидящий на диване рядом с секретарем-подстилкой Эбернати, бросает на меня внимательный взгляд, но затем вновь обращает свое внимание к девушке. Да плевать.

— Отличная вечеринка, Симус, — лгу я, — большое спасибо, что пригласил.

— Обращайся, Гарри. Тебе надо почаще выбираться из берлоги. — Он ухмыляется, а в глазах пляшут озорные искры. — Итак, вам с Алом удалось хорошо провести время?

О, если бы я мог исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Но провалиться сквозь землю, к сожалению, не в моих силах, так что я просто пожимаю плечами, делая шаг к камину.

Не то чтобы я использовал Аларбуса, говорю я сам себе, выходя из камина. То есть, он сам этого хотел. Он мне нравится, я его уважаю, ведь он отличный парень и всё такое. Совершенно естественно для меня быть в окружении других людей. Людей, не являющихся серийными убийцами. В компании сверстников, которые не собираются устраивать извращённые игры разума.

Что совершенно меня не удовлетворяет.

* * *

Моим рождественским ужином будет пицца и кофе. В этом году я решил не заморачиваться с елью. Вместо этого, в огромном сером свитере и штанах, просто свернулся на полу возле камина. Галатея устроилась на коленях, пока я потягиваю кофе из дымящейся кружки, размышляя над тем, сколько воды утекло со времени моего детства.

Вчера ночью Рону удалось ухватить самую суть. Я действительно становлюсь Снейпом. С самого выпуска я двигался в этом направлении, но прошлой весной эта тенденция стала особенно очевидной. Возможно, встреча с ним послужила катализатором для того, чтобы я окончательно слетел с катушек. Иногда, проснувшись, я рассматриваю себя в зеркале, изумляясь, какого хрена позволил себе стать… таким? Что сталось с теми днями, когда Рождество было окутано сказочной атмосферой, вечеринки были душевными, а меня хоть что-то волновало?

Когда раздается телефонный звонок, полдень уже позади. Я отвечаю безэмоциональным «да».

— Гарри? — В голосе на том конце линии проскальзывают мурлыкающие нотки. Я выпрямляюсь, мгновенно узнавая интонации. — Ты все ещё здесь? Алло?

— Снейп.

— Oui, mon cher**. Конечно же.

— Что тебе нужно? — требую я.

— Пожелать тебе счастливого Рождества, чего же ещё?

Голос звучит напряжённо. В моём отделе учат вслушиваться в тонкости звучания человеческой речи, и я точно знаю, что Снейп пытается подавить раздражение. Он — не такая уж и тайна, убеждаю я себя. Что-то его беспокоит, и, если я продержу его на линии достаточно долго, я пойму, что именно.

— Где ты? — осмеливаюсь спросить я.

— Я дам тебе три попытки узнать.

— Я не играю…

— Ну конечно же играешь. Мы сыграем в эту игру, потому что если нет, я тотчас же повешу трубку.

— Разве это так ужасно?

— Хуже, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Вздыхаю. Действительно, терять мне нечего. Первая попытка.

— Белфаст.

— Мимо, Гарри, мимо, мой мальчик. Попробуй ещё раз.

— Америка.

— Ни за какие галлеоны. Последний шанс.

Меня не интересует, что случиться, если я ошибусь и в этот раз. На ум приходит невероятно изящное решение.

— Лондон.

— Приз в студию! — провозглашает Снейп. — Тебе следует чаще доверять интуиции.

— Если бы я ей доверял, ты был бы уже мёртв, — напоминаю я.

— Туше. Но если серьёзно, ты бы никогда не причинил мне вред, Гарри. Равно как и я тебе.

— Ты сломал мне нос без особых душевных терзаний, — замечаю я.

— Это было частью плана, Гарри, не более того. Неужели это тебя так расстроило?

— Конечно же нет. Как я мог бы, если есть так много других событий, которые могли меня расстроить? К примеру, тот факт, что ты разрушил мою жизнь, убил моих друзей, заставил меня гоняться за несбыточным, лгал мне, использовал меня, чтобы сбежать, а потом вернулся, чтобы дразнить. И это только начало списка.

Повисает пауза, и с того конца провода слышно приглушенное бормотание. Снейп с кем-то говорит. Затем вновь обращается ко мне:

— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы взять отпуск?

— Прекрасно, — фыркаю я. — Мы с тобой поедем в отпуск на Таити как только ад замёрзнет и Палящие Пушки выиграют Кубок Мира по квиддичу.

— Не на Таити, — отвечает Снейп, — а во Францию.

И после этого вешает трубку.

* * *

Остаток дня я провожу, стараясь игнорировать покалывающее напряжение, пробегающее вверх-вниз вдоль позвоночника. За окном разыгралась метель, которая, как я полагаю, вполне могла быть причиной обрыва телефонной связи, но меня гложут сомнения. Проще обвинить Снейпа и в снежной буре, чем поверить, что телефон отключился сам собой.

Как бы там ни было, я один в квартире, без средств связи и желания с кем-либо общаться. А где-то в городе затаился этот безумец. Часть меня хочет отправиться на его поиски, ведь именно так поступают герои. Или страдающие от скуки. Но б _о_ льшая часть меня вполне удовлетворена уединением и наслаждается рождественской пиццей.

Стук в дверь раздаётся в тот момент, пока я всё ещё перебираю варианты досуга над кружкой кофе. Похоже, самому мне выбор сделать не удастся. Встаю и осторожно приближаюсь к двери. Я прекрасно понимаю, что если за дверью ждёт Снейп, никакие замки или чары не удержат его снаружи. Ноги слушаются с трудом.

Наконец я оказываюсь около двери, с палочкой наготове, и набрасываю одностороннее заклинание зеркала на древесину. Сердце взлетает в горло, пытаясь заставить меня задохнуться. Это Снейп, как я и ожидал, но не один. Он привел с собой _её_ , Ариенетт, столь миловидную и юную, будто она сошла с одной из тех фотографий, что до сих пор спрятаны в моём офисе. Её каштановые локоны повязаны синим шёлковым платком, глаза подведены чёрным, а пухлые красные губы изогнула таинственная улыбка. Ариенетт одета в телесного цвета замшевые брюки и белый свитер. Снейп стоит рядом, нацепив эту его маску юности, облачённый в чёрные брюки, элегантный чёрный кожаный пиджак, чёрные же перчатки и тёмно-серый шарф. Он ухмыляется, держа левую руку на спине Ариенетт, а правую — на её бедре. Пока я разглядываю их, Снейп поднимает правую руку и машет, приветствуя меня.

Отпрыгиваю назад, поражённый, и накладываю на дверь ещё несколько защитных чар. Вне всякого сомнения, Снейп способен снести их и прорваться через чёртову дверь, если ему так захочется. Меня не обманет опрятность его одежды или располагающий внешний вид. Волк в овечьей шкуре, но больше похожий на ворона, чем на волка или овечку. А может, Снейп больше напоминает сирену, думаю я, неосознанно отступая ещё дальше от его терпеливой усмешки.

Снейп снова стучит, а затем склоняется к Ариенетт и что-то шепчет ей на ухо. Ариенетт внимательно слушает, потом слегка поворачивает голову и смотрит мне прямо в глаза, улыбаясь.

Вместе с последним, почти нежным стуком, Снейп опускает руку в карман и извлекает палочку. Его ладонь приближается к ручке двери, а я ударяюсь спиной о стену, сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, во рту сухо. Крепко-накрепко зажмуриваюсь и открываю глаза. Нет.

Он уже внутри, придерживает дверь для Ариенетт перед тем как осторожно прикрыть её и вернуть на место чары.

— Крайне невежливо притворяться перед гостями, что тебя нет дома, — говорит Снейп с напускной серьезностью. — Тем более мы проделали такой долгий путь, чтобы провести с тобой выходные. Ариенетт. — Он оборачивается к ней. — Не могла бы ты вручить Гарри наш подарок?

Она улыбается своими кукольными губами, показывая идеально белые зубы, в раскрытых ладонях протягивая мне кричаще украшенную коробочку. Золотая бумага, красные ленты. Снейп ухмыляется. Нерешительно принимаю подарок.

Это ошейник, сделанный из серебристого металла, с маленькой пустой золотой бляшкой. Тупо его рассматриваю.

— Это для Галатеи, — поясняет Снейп. — Ты ведь не купил ей новый ошейник, верно? Это весьма безответственно с твоей стороны. Кошки любят гулять, и если она потеряется, люди могут принять её за бродячую.

Дело в том, что, вообще-то, я покупал ошейник для Галатеи, из ткани и с бляшкой из податливого металла, где было выгравировано её имя и мой адрес. Галатея стойко отказывалась его носить и однажды просто изорвала когтями. Тот ошейник, который был на ней в момент нашего знакомства, был конфискован как улика, прошёл несколько проверок, был описан и затерялся.

— Он зачарован, — терпеливо объясняет Снейп. — Одновременно обеспечивает высокий комфорт и передачу всей необходимой информации о хозяине. Можешь убедиться на себе.

Мои руки движутся сами по себе, словно заколдованные, поднося ошейник к моей шее. Снейп снисходительно улыбается, наблюдая, затем переводит взгляд на Ариенетт, чья улыбка-милой-девочки полна предвкушения и изящества. Мгновенная дрожь, волна мурашек страха под кожей — и ошейник плотно обхватывает шею. Сглатываю, шокированный, но не дискомфортом. Снейп был прав, ошейник не доставляет неудобств.

Снейп делает шаг по направлению ко мне, я пытаюсь отшатнуться, но внезапно понимаю, что загнан в угол. Его руки взлетают, чтобы приподнять медальон, Снейп наклоняется, проверяя надпись.

— Генри Джеймс Поттер, 1835, Тайт Стрит, Лондон, комната 28.

Его рука в перчатке спускается по моей шее всё ниже, и я конвульсивно отдергиваюсь, ударяясь головой о стену, от неожиданности прикусив язык. Чувство покалывания сменяется медным привкусом, и я понимаю, что прокусил его насквозь. Вздрагиваю ещё раз, а Снейп коротко хмыкает, отводя руки и делая шаг назад.

— Ты до сих пор не научился думать перед тем, как что-то сделать.

Снимаю ошейник трясущимися руками, уставившись на медальон, снова абсолютно пустой, что удивляет только меня. Поднимаю взгляд на пришедших, на их молодые, одинаковые улыбки. Сглатываю, стараясь сделать взгляд жёстким, и выпрямляюсь, чтобы казаться выше.

— Выметайтесь.

— Гарри, — произносит Снейп менторским тоном. — Это ведь Рождество!

— Забирай свой грёбаный ошейник и вали на хер из моей жизни! — Я на грани панической атаки, не соображая, ошеломить ли их, позвать ли на помощь, или задать один из тысячи вопросов, которые волнуют меня каждую ночь. Ответов не будет. Не будет и толку. — Отвяжись от меня!

Ладонь Снейпа приближается к моему плечу, пока он произносит негромким, успокаивающим голосом:

— Просто успокойся, Гарри. Остынь, и все будет хорошо.

Отшатываюсь от него, швыряя ошейник — блеск серебра и золота — на пол, рука с палочкой взмывает, указывая прямо в центр грудной клетки Снейпа.

— Ава…

— Петрификус тоталус! — мгновенно выплёвывает Снейп, и мир кольцом тьмы сжимается вокруг его мрачного, лишенного морщин лица.

 

* «Time Warp», The Rocky Horror Show.  
** "Да, мой дорогой".


	2. Прощание в такую ночь, как эта 2

Мне снится сон — впервые за столь долгий срок, что страшно и помыслить. Я один в дрянном гостиничном номере, лежу на одной из двух кроватей. Одеяло пахнет сигаретным дымом, жженым пластиком и ещё чем-то, что мне определенно не по вкусу. Освещение слишком тусклое, чтобы разглядеть обстановку должным образом, и в неприятном желтоватом свете зелёный, весь в пятнах, ковёр и обшарпанные стены ещё более отвратительны, чем могли быть. Я могу расслышать гул электричества, звучащий из розеток и выключателей.

Пока рассматриваю комнату, внезапно понимаю, что не так одинок, как мне сперва показалось. Снейп сидит за маленьким столом, его длинные ноги выглядят скрюченными под жёстким неудобным стулом. В руках у него книга, он прищуривается, читая в тусклом свете лампы. Из уголка рта свешивается сигарета, но Снейп не затягивается, и прожилки дыма голубыми кольцами поднимаются к потолку.

— Не знал, что ты куришь, — произношу я. И происходящее кажется самым естественным положением вещей во вселенной. Мысли теряют чёткость, как будто моя голова постепенно отделяется от плеч.

Снейп поднимает голову, услышав мой комментарий. Его глаза несколько мгновений приспосабливаются, чтобы разглядеть то, что находится на расстоянии б _о_ льшем, чем несколько дюймов, и в это время Снейп вынимает окурок изо рта и тушит в пепельнице.

— Начал несколько недель назад, — объясняет он, как и я, выглядя несколько изумленным. Киваю, и Снейп снова возвращается к книге, наморщив лоб, но затем откладывает её и ломает сигарету. — Составить тебе компанию?

Я пожимаю плечами:

— Это не очень большая кровать.

— На ней достаточно места для двоих. — Он приподнимает бровь. Я закатываю глаза и двигаюсь; Снейп ухмыляется, подкрадываясь и скользя всё ближе, словно чёрный койот. Его тело с мягким толчком оказывается рядом с моим. Снейп тёплый, и я только сейчас осознаю, как холодно было без него. Поворачиваюсь на бок, прижимаясь к Снейпу, его ладонь круговыми движениями ласкает мои волосы.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, не правда ли? — спрашивает Снейп после паузы.

— Есть такое, — бормочу я ему в плечо.

— Обо мне?

Дверь распахивается, и мы оба вздрагиваем от неожиданности. Снейп изящно соскальзывает с кровати, чтобы подойти к Ариенетт, которая прикрыла за собой дверь и сейчас стоит, потирая руки в попытке согреть их. Смотрю, не в силах закрыть глаза, как он наклоняется и целует её. В губы. Ариенетт деликатно склоняет голову к плечу, прикладывая палец к губам Снейпа, в то время как на её собственных — всё та же ясная улыбка. Оба тут же одновременно поворачиваются в мою сторону, вглядываясь, и их глаза скорее напоминают звериные, чем человечьи.

И только сейчас я понимаю — это не сон.

* * *

— Это сложно объяснить, — говорит Снейп, коротко затягиваясь. — Действительно сложно.

Сложившаяся ситуация обладает всеми признаками конца света. Сидя в этом грязном мотеле, с Ариенетт, разместившейся на подлокотнике его кресла, с вытянутыми ногами, скрещенными в лодыжках, и с сигаретой в руке, всё ещё облаченной в чёрную кожу перчатки, Снейп выглядит как юный король. Я сижу на постели, вжавшись спиной в изголовье, пытаясь решить, что за чертовщина происходит. Попытки найти свою палочку я уже оставил.

— Есть некоторые обстоятельства и события, произошедшие ещё до твоего рождения, но сейчас обретшие невероятную важность. Механизмы, от которых никто не ожидал пользы, внезапно пришли в движение, которое уже не остановить, если, конечно, мы — а точнее я, — не попытаемся всё исправить.

Он прожигает меня внимательным взглядом, одним из тех, которые Снейп использовал ещё в свою бытность профессором, и это помогает мне обрести ясность мысли, затуманенную проклятием, сном и похмельем.

— Это в буквальном смысле миссия по спасению мира.

Я фыркаю:

— Тогда почему я здесь? Ты настолько соскучился?

— Моё мнение по поводу твоей персоны тут роли не играет, — вздыхает Снейп. — Откровенно говоря, нам потребуется твоя помощь.

— Моя. Помощь.

— Если подробнее — ты нам нужен, чтобы оказать эту помощь.

— Постараюсь её обеспечить, — бормочу я себе под нос, но он не слушает.

— Перед тем, как мы приступим к нашим опасным поискам, к нашей героической миссии, к нашему тому, что ты и твои друзья проделывали тысячи раз в школе — в общем, перед тем, как приступить к делу, я должен знать, что могу доверять тебе, Гарри.

Я разражаюсь громким, резким смешком.

— Ха! Тебе нужно быть во мне уверенным? Нужно знать, что я не подведу? — Уже на грани истерики я делаю глубокий вдох за миг до того, как наградить Снейпа насмешливым взглядом: — Опустив то, что ты лгал мне и использовал в своих целях даже после того, как я предложил тебе помощь?

— Ничего не забыто, Гарри, — рычит Снейп, и его голос, подобный перестуку камней, укутанных в бархат, заставляет меня поёжиться. Каким-то образом ему удалось выговорить моё имя так, словно бы вместо него он произнёс «мистер Поттер». Снова. — Особенно сложно забыть тот маленький хитрый трюк, который ты провернул в Годриковой Лощине.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — выплевываю я. — Доверие, подкрепленное магически?

— Прошу. — Надменно поводит носом Снейп.

— И каким же образом? — требовательно вопрошаю я. Ситуация накаляется. У меня нет никаких сил, чтобы убедить преступников в своей лояльности. — Что тебя устроило бы? В чём ты не сомневаешься? Хочешь разделить со мной кровь? Или чтобы я принял веритасерум? Или желаешь наложить Империус? Чего ты вообще от меня хочешь?

Он улыбается, глаза чёрными молниями сверкают из-под длинных ресниц.

— Нужное я уже получил.

* * *

Снейп внизу, оплачивает наш счёт. Ариенетт, держащая его палочку, сидит на стуле возле двери, наблюдая за мной, и я не могу решить, исходит ли от неё реальная угроза. Ведьмой Ариенетт не кажется, в облике нет никакого привкуса волшебства. И никакого магического фона. Я бы сказал, что она действительно маггл, и хотя бы в этом Снейп не врал.

Но — опять же — отсутствие магии не даёт права сбрасывать Ариенетт со счетов. Сама по себе палочка не опасна, но, так как и я не вооружен, нам придётся драться друг с другом как обыкновенным магглам. А Снейп не производит впечатления человека, склонного выбирать слабых соратников. У меня складывается чёткое ощущение того, что Ариенетт вполне способна себя защитить, с магией или без.

Пока я думаю об этом, она мило улыбается. Рот у Ариенетт маленький, губы симметричны и идеально очерчены, похожие на нарисованные губки кукол. Мысль о Снейпе, целующем её, внезапно приводит меня в ярость. Это тревожно: чувствовать, как ревнуешь человека, разрушившего твою жизнь. Я в ещё большем дерьме, чем думал. Похоже, Рон был полностью прав.

В этот момент возвращается Снейп, быстро оглядывает комнату, хлопнув ладонями в перчатках.

— Всё готово, — ставит он нас в известность. — Я раздобыл машину. Ариенетт, дорогая, ты не против?..

Снейп передает ей ключи, Ариенетт возвращает ему палочку и покидает комнату, ослепительно улыбаясь, но не адресуя эту улыбку ни одному из нас.

— Итак, Гарри, мне нужно, чтобы мы сработались. Так всё пройдет намного проще.

— Куда мы направляемся? — спрашиваю я, голос едва слушается.

— Посетить старого друга, — поясняет он, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь мне встать на ноги. — Можно было бы аппарировать, но с этим есть некоторые сложности. Ариенетт вряд ли станет первым магглом, способным к аппарации, да и место назначения наверняка защищает куча охранных чар.

— Так она маггл, — задумчиво замечаю я.

— Ну ведь не всё, что я тебе рассказывал, ложь, — сообщает Снейп, обвивая своей рукой мою и направляясь к двери. — В большинстве своём это почти что правда. Если желаешь, можем обсудить это позже. До Малфой-мэнора ехать долго, знаешь ли.

* * *

Разговор в дороге не клеится. Ариенетт за рулем, Снейп сидя рядом с ней, отвечает за радио, переключаясь между станциями каждые пять минут, если не чаще. Я развалился на заднем сидении кожаного салона, как и полагается похищенному, чёрт меня дери.

С переднего сидения доносятся слова Снейпа:

— Может, ты поработаешь над развитием стокгольмского синдрома, чтобы мы могли провести время более приятным образом?

— Очень смешно, — отвечаю я, не понимая, о чём речь, и не желая в этом признаться. Я наперёд знаю, что сказал бы он, услышь сейчас мои мысли: «Ты прилагаешь огромные усилия, чтобы выглядеть чуть менее умственно неполноценным, чем во времена учёбы в Хогвартсе, но мы оба знаем, что это лишь игра, так почему бы тебе не перестать притворяться крутым парнем или обозленным подростком, а? Давай же, Гарри, ты можешь говорить со мной начистоту».

— Весьма жалкая попытка подражать мне, — произносит он, прикуривая.

— Неужели.

— Не то, чтобы это мне не льстило, — добавляет Снейп, не оборачиваясь. Яростно сверлю взглядом его затылок, прямо через эти отвратительно чистые волосы. — Хотел спросить, неужели ты всерьёз желаешь скопировать образ, на создание которого у меня ушли десятилетия? Почему бы тебе просто не попытаться найти себя?

— Заткнись, — отвечаю я, переводя взгляд на пейзаж за окном.

— Не желаешь ещё чем-нибудь поделиться? — продолжает посмеиваться он с переднего сиденья.

— Конечно, иди к чёрту.

— Ай-ай, любовь моя. Ты становишься ужасно предсказуемым.

Не отвечаю. Ведь Снейп хочет именно этого. Весь разговор пропитан его уверенностью, что в любой момент он сможет вломиться в моё сознание. Сила Снейпа — в словах, в них вся его власть. Когда я был учеником, Снейп использовал их, чтобы набрасываться на студентов, ранить и разбивать сердца, создавая вокруг всеобщий хаос. Он таким образом сохранял контроль над ситуацией точно так же, как сохраняет его сейчас. Провоцируя. Снейп всегда был мастерским лжецом. Не думаю, что для него вообще существует понятие «правда».

По крайней мере, мне не хочется об этом думать.


	3. Прощание в такую ночь, как эта 3

Когда около полуночи кажется, что Ариенетт вот-вот упадёт на руль без сил, мы наконец-то останавливаемся. Не скажу, чтобы я чувствовал себя более бодрым, чем она, ведь сегодня мне не перепало ни капли кофеина. Снейп не горит желанием вести машину, так что мы просто съезжаем с шоссе и наматываем ещё несколько бессмысленных кругов по одним и тем же кварталам, прежде чем он определяется, указав Ариенетт понравившийся отель, к которому она и сворачивает. Какое счастье, что тут можно отдать ключи служащему и не волноваться о парковке.

Я слишком устал, чтобы отдавать себе полный отчёт в происходящем. Ариенетт помогает мне добрести до диванчика в холле, пока Снейп занимается вопросами регистрации. Я почти засыпаю, когда она подсаживается совсем близко, опуская руку на мое бедро, что не вызывает никаких возражений. В тот момент, когда Снейп освобождается, моя голова уже покоится на плече Ариенетт, она тихо напевает, перебирая мои волосы, словно мать.

— Ну это же просто восхитительно, — он растягивает слова, раскрывая объятия, чтобы помочь нам обоим встать на ноги. — Два моих любимых человека столь вдумчиво наслаждаются обществом друг друга. Вставайте же, у меня есть для нас номер.

В кабине лифта я на мгновение задумываюсь, как наша компания выглядит со стороны. Вот Ариенетт и Снейп, с их безупречным внешним видом и мрачным магнетизмом. А вот я, в обычных брюках и огромном свитере, на их фоне выгляжу достаточно скромно и беззащитно. Всего лишь трое молодых людей, как можно подумать со стороны, но ведь сам я прекрасно знаю, что моложе этих двоих.

Люкс, который заказал Снейп, состоит из двух комнат с одной большой кроватью. Я осознаю ситуацию и устраиваюсь на диване, но Снейп качает головой и тянет меня за ногу.

— Мы не можем позволить спасителю магической Британии рисковать здоровьем своей спины, не правда ли? Ты, может, и желаешь заработать растяжение мышц, но я этого не потерплю.

Непостижимым образом выдавливаю из себя ухмылку, а затем укатываюсь в сторону ванной, где меня выворачивает наизнанку.

* * *

Снейп торчит в ванной битый час. По моим подсчётам, нам с Ариенетт удается сократить длительность своих банных процедур и прочих нужд до коротких двадцати минут на человека. С чего бы Снейпу быть таким особенным? Так много сил отнимает обыденное поддержание чистоты волос? Образ Снейпа в шапочке для душа вызывает смешок, когда я переворачиваюсь на бок.

Я лежу так далеко от Ариенетт, как это физически возможно. Не сказать, чтобы она мне не нравилась — я попросту не понимаю, как с ней обращаться, ведь долгое время я полагал, что эта девушка — не более чем выдумка, очередная блестяще сооружённая Снейпом обманка. Честно сказать, я до сих пор не уверен, что Ариенетт — настоящая. Да, она носит белоснежное хлопковое белье и обычный гладкий бюстгальтер белого цвета, восседая на кровати, укутавшись в одеяло и переключая каналы. Когда программа её заинтересовывает, Ариенетт останавливается, с любопытством склоняя голову к плечу, и распущенные волосы падают ей на лицо и глаза.

Ариенетт поворачивается ко мне, рот изгибается в очередной безукоризненно-бесхитростной улыбке. Частота, с которой Ариенетт прибегает к ней, настораживает. Возникает стойкое ощущение, что из всех живущих людей она является самой подлинной, настоящей, такой незащищенной. В каком-то смысле, невинность, сквозящая в такой улыбке, свойственна только подросткам или умственно отсталым. Пусть даже Ариенетт таковой не выглядит, ожидать от Снейпа адекватности в выборе компании затруднительно.

Ариенетт продолжает улыбаться, я же усмехаюсь и поворачиваюсь к ней спиной, устраиваясь на боку.

— Нет надобности изображать, что ты его не хочешь, — говорит она с сильным акцентом; похоже на французский. Я переворачиваюсь, с интересом глядя на Ариенетт, речь которой слышу впервые за все это время. Её акцент что-то воскрешает в памяти, что-то о том, как Снейп говорил, что встретил Ариенетт во Франции. Похоже, кое-что из всего этого массива лжи было правдой…

— Я его не хочу, — запоздало отвечаю я.

— Мы все знаем, что хочешь. — Её улыбка не дрогнула. — Я знаю, он знает, так что и тебе не стоит притворяться, будто ничего не происходит.

— Ты что, чёртова телепатка? — отрезаю я.

Она лишь усмехается и с нежностью приподнимает бровь:

— Может, и так.

Именно это мгновение выбирает Снейп, одетый в чёрные боксеры и гладкую белую майку, для своего явления из ванной в облаке пара и мелких капель воды. Он вздыхает, кладет всю остальную одежду на стул, чтобы склониться к Ариенетт для поцелуя в щёку, а затем заползает в постель между мной и нею.

— Веселитесь без меня? — Его поднятая бровь и залихватская улыбка падают между нами.

— Я хочу домой, — произношу я, зная, что моя реплика ничего не изменит. — Меня все равно скоро хватятся. Аларбус собирался мне позвонить, и когда я не отвечу, он будет знать, что что-то случилось. — Неважно, что, даже если бы я действительно ждал звонка от Аларбуса, он все равно расценил бы моё нежелание отвечать на этот звонок как проявление дурного нрава. — Да и рабочая неделя скоро начнется. Если я не…

— И где же они станут тебя искать? И станут ли вообще — вот в чём вопрос. Ты же Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Можешь не появляться на работе столько дней, сколько захочешь, никто и глазом не моргнёт. Все подумают, что ты взял отпуск.

— Только не Рон. И не Симус с Аларбусом. Они всё равно найдут меня.

— Можешь уйти прямо сейчас, я не собираюсь препятствовать, — говорит Снейп, перегнувшись через меня, чтобы выключить свет. — Правда в том, что тебя снедает любопытство. Ты упустил шанс сбежать тогда со мной, и теперь тебе интересно, от чего же ты отказался.

— Пошел ты! — взрываюсь я. — Я отказался участвовать в твоей лжи и головоломных играх, не более того.

— Продолжай так думать, если от этого тебе лучше спится. — Я буквально слышу его усмешку. — Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

* * *

Снейп заказывает завтрак: бекон, яичница, сосиски и тосты, и мы оказываемся в дороге ещё до десяти. За рулем вновь Ариенетт, Снейп занимает место впереди, контролируя радио и температуру в салоне, я же располагаюсь сзади, стараясь прожечь их спины взглядом исподлобья. Как поясняет Снейп, наш путь лежит в Чаннел*. Малфой мэнор оказался ещё дальше, чем я мог представить.

Не проходит и часа, как я проваливаюсь в сон. Должно быть, сказывается отсутствие кофеина. «Кофе делает тебя уязвимым, — заявляет Снейп за завтраком на мою угрюмую просьбу принести мне латте. — Придётся научиться выживать без него, иначе никак. Я не потерплю пагубной зависимости». Затем он закурил и удалился прочь, напоследок фыркнув сверх необходимого.

Погрузиться в сон о Хогвартсе времён прошлогодней весны получается очень легко. Здесь Сириус и Ремус, оба со снисходительными улыбками приглашают меня на чай, на ужин, на все каникулы на южное побережье Франции. Губы Сириуса всё сильнее растягиваются в усмешке, пока его голова не трескается пополам и всё содержимое не выплескивается наружу.

Вот значит о чём я думаю время от времени. С прошлой весны мне и моему крестному с его компаньоном-оборотнем удалось поддерживать неустойчивый контакт. Письма совиной почтой, иногда телефонные звонки, редкие приглашения на ланч. Я не вернусь в Хогвартс, ни ради них, ни ради кого-либо ещё. Поэтому всё общение сводится к случайным вспышкам интереса, и мы никогда не открываем своих истинных чувств, того, что Сириус скрывает за пожеланиями доброго здоровья и надтреснутыми улыбками. Ремус всегда где-то на периферии, и я не способен ненавидеть его хотя бы чуточку за то, что он творит с Сириусом, человеком, о котором я должен беспокоиться.

Сны, полные этих улыбок и пожеланий, накрывают с головой, и я не просыпаюсь, когда мы проезжаем под проливом и оказываемся во Франции. Только около девяти вечера моим спутникам приходит в голову разбудить меня, да и то исключительно потому, что мы остановились для очень позднего ужина рядом с забегаловкой, флуоресцирующей в темноте персиковым цветом.

Выпихиваю себя из машины, следуя за Ариенетт и Снейпом в кафешку. Повсюду яркие огни и пластиковые поверхности. Всё, что я ненавижу. Кажется, мужчина за кассовым аппаратом испытывает сходные чувства.

—  _Quʼavez-vous**?_  — безразлично спрашивает он.

—  _Deux sandwiches, trois milkshakes, une partie de ce pâté en croute_. — Заказывает Ариенетт на всех.

Снейп берет меня за руку и подтаскивает поближе к столику.

— Не знаю, как твой, но мой французский достаточно несовершенен, так что нам лучше подождать её здесь. — Тёплая улыбка. — Расслабься, всё не так плохо.

— Меня похитил мой бывший профессор зельеварения. Есть что-нибудь более паршивое?

— Я мог бы быть Волдемортом. — Его губы растягиваются в улыбку, обнажая белые зубы. — Это было бы намного хуже.

— А вот и еда, — объявляет Ариенетт, пытаясь разом унести все тарелки. Снейп мгновенно оказывается рядом, чтобы помочь, протягивает мне большой молочный коктейль с ванилью, сэндвич с ветчиной и кусок черничного пирога. Холодно оглядываю всё это, а затем замечаю, что на меня никто не обращает внимания. Можно и поесть.

Я успеваю покончить с сэндвичем и приняться за коктейль, когда за столом завязывается разговор. Ариенетт потягивает свой молочный коктейль через прозрачную соломинку, делая её белоснежной, и спрашивает:

—  _Quʼallons-nous faire avec le garçon***_?

—  _La patience,_  — отвечает Снейп, отрезая себе кусочек пирога с помощью ножа. —  _Nous aurons besoin de lui plus tard._

—  _Non mon amour_. — Её глаза вспыхивают. —  _Vous aurez besoin de lui plus tard. Vous avez besoin de lui maintenant. Ne me pensez pas ne voient pas où ceci va,_  — сделав паузу, чтобы прожевать кусочек пирога, Ариенетт разглядывает Снейпа, и привычная уже улыбка становится подозрительно настороженной. —  _Naturellement, jʼapprouve._

—  _Rien nʼest caché de vous._

Не понимая ни слова по-французски, я становлюсь чрезвычайно зол, не имея возможности участвовать в разговоре. Чувство такое, словно я — ребёнок, которого в наказание заперли в тёмной комнате. С угрюмой ребячливостью роняю свой коктейль на стол, наблюдая, как холодная жидкость стремительно расползается по его поверхности и начинает капать на колени Снейпа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чаннел* - туннель под Ла-Маншем.
> 
> ** Мужчина за стойкой: Что вам угодно?
> 
> Ариенетт: Два сэндвича, три молочных коктейля, кусок этого пирога.
> 
> *** Ариенетт: Что мы будем делать с мальчиком? [Комментарий: она употребляет время Futur immédiat, смысл тут "что мы будем с ним делать вотпрямщас?"]
> 
> Снейп: Спокойствие. Он понадобится нам позднее. 
> 
> Ариенетт: Нет, любовь моя. Он понадобится вам позднее. Но он нужен вам прямо сейчас. Не думай, что я не вижу, куда идёт дело. Разумеется, я (это) одобряю. 
> 
> Снейп: От тебя ничто не укроется.


	4. Сейчас ты смотришь на меня так, что я хочу стать тобой 1

**Примечание автора:** Очень извиняюсь за ужасный французский в прошлой главе. Несмотря на все мои усилия, на этом языке я могу описать только три вещи, которые, естественно, абсолютно бесполезны. Также, по поводу Ариенетт, обещаю здесь и сейчас, что она не является Мэри Сью. Доказательства? Никаких, кроме моего слова. Она не тот человек, который мог бы мне понравится, и, честно сказать, от Ариенетт мороз по коже. Но она — часть сюжета, и очень важная часть. Так что прошу вас поверить мне, что Ариенетт не окажется наполовину вейлой, подрабатывающей в стриптиз-баре. А если она ещё и придется по вкусу кому-нибудь из вас, это будет реально круто. Спасибо.

Сейчас ты смотришь на меня так, что я хочу стать тобой

Малфой-мэнор представляет собой белое трехэтажное здание с чердаком. Его подземелья по протяженности могут соперничать с таковыми в Хогвартсе, но ведь есть ещё пыточные застенки, камеры с решётками и, конечно же, первоклассная лаборатория для приготовления зелий. Люциус Малфой нашёл свою неприглядную смерть много лет назад, напоминает нам Снейп, оскалившись в улыбке. Жена Люциуса никогда не была в числе Пожирателей Смерти, и теперь управляет поместьем и пустынными территориями, раскинувшимися на многие мили вокруг. Внутренний дворик мэнора, как утверждает Снейп, был одним из самых красивых мест во всём магическом мире, но после первого воцарения Волдеморта у власти пришёл в запустение. Теперь каменные фонтаны осыпались, а разбитые мраморные статуи оплели настоящие джунгли невероятно высоких сорняков странного вида.

Ариенетт направляет машину по большому кругу перед входом в поместье, который, как Снейп шепчет мне на ухо, во время давних приёмов у Малфоев был заполнен экипажами. Мы выбираемся из машины и ступаем на высокие каменные ступени крыльца. За газоном так давно не ухаживали, что трава переросла нужную длину и спуталась. Дорические колонны, поддерживающие крышу крыльца, посерели и покрылись трещинами, напоминая древние руины.

Я ожидал, что двери нам откроет домашний эльф, и появление хозяйки дома изумляет до глубины души. У неё короткие светлые волосы и несколько сутулые узкие плечи. Нарцисса облачена в белое с ног до головы: белая юбка до пола, белая блуза, обнаженные белые кисти и стопы. Светло-серые глаза, с прищуром глядящие на нас, кажутся почти бесцветными. Алмазное ожерелье зловеще поблескивает на шее.

— Что тебе нужно, Северус?

— Нарцисса, дорогая, беседа с тобой всегда доставляла мне удовольствие, но сейчас я вынужден настаивать, чтобы ты позволила нам войти.

Она высокомерно фыркает, внимательно рассматривая нас.

— Маггл? Чего я только не слышала о тебе, Северус, но не думала, что ты мог пасть так низко. — Она качает головой. — Нет, я не позволю магглу войти в дом моего мужа.

Когда дверь начинает закрываться, Снейп проталкивает свой ботинок в щель, упираясь в косяк.

— Не дури, Нарцисса. Как думаешь, сколько у Люциуса было любовниц из числа магглов? И разве у тебя есть ключи ото всех комнат поместья? Ведь тебе не разрешалось входить во многие покои? Кроме того, — его голос становится мягче, когда Снейп оглядывается на Ариенетт, — Ариенетт не обычный маггл.

— Как бы то ни было, я не позволю вам троим пронестись через мой дом, уничтожая порядок, который дался мне таким тяжелым трудом.

— Мне необходим доступ в лабораторию, Нарцисса. Это вопрос чрезвычайной важности. Уверен, даже ты можешь это понять.

Снейп ухмыляется, его лицо приобретает настолько знакомое мне выражение брезгливости, что это кажется утешительным знаком. Ариенетт же, наоборот, застывает в замешательстве, что вызывает у меня усмешку. Она не узнает такого Снейпа, он больше не её обходительный золотой юноша, сверкающий молодостью.

— Добро пожаловать, Северус, ты можешь войти. Ты и мальчишка. Она останется снаружи. — Глаза Нарциссы становятся _у_ же. — Как и любая собака.

Я думал, Снейп заорет на неё. Судя по выражению его лица, он сам этого хочет, но вместо этого безмолвно делает шаг назад. Ариенетт позади меня натянута, как струна.

— Ты позволишь войти. Всем троим, — говорит Снейп, его голос звучит низко и угрожающе. — Это касается тебя так же, как и этих двоих. Уверен, ты помнишь некий эксперимент, который проводил Эйвери совместно с твоим муженьком. — Её глаза расширяются в изумлении, а Снейп усмехается. — Да, ну конечно же, ты помнишь. Помнишь всё об этом, от вони, которая доносилась со стороны лестниц в подземелья, до криков и исчезновений домовых эльфов. И, я уверен, ты прекрасно помнишь, как сильно Люциус настаивал на том, чтобы ты не делала ни шагу из собственной спальни.

Он подступает ближе, опуская затянутую в перчатку ладонь на её плечо, наклоняясь, чтобы продолжить говорить. До меня доносится лишь:

— Или как расстроен он был, когда ты проявила непослушание, спустившись в своих белых тапочках вниз, как проказливая школьница. Он ведь набросился на тебя. Уверен, ты отлично это заполнила. Ты всё ещё носишь те шрамы.

Нарцисса отшатывается, дрожа, и обиженно распахивает дверь.

— Хорошо, — говорит она поспешно. — Хорошо, можете входить втроём. Какая теперь, когда он мёртв, разница? Хоть дом спалите, мне уже всё равно. Делайте, что вам угодно, но меня оставьте в покое.

— Благодарю, леди Малфой, — объявляет Снейп с заметным сарказмом, прокладывая себе путь внутрь, с Ариенетт и мной, держащимися рядом.

* * *

Снейп показывает нам наши комнаты. Мне кажется, он прекрасно ориентируется внутри поместья. Со своей стороны, Нарцисса делает всё возможное, чтобы игнорировать наше пребывание в её доме. Снейп выбирает три комнаты рядом друг с другом на третьем этаже. Факт того, что мне не придется ночевать с ним в одном помещении, невероятно утешает. Но ещё сильнее, намного сильнее, чем я хотел бы признавать, успокаивает то, что и Ариенетт не станет ночевать вместе со Снейпом.

Вообще-то Ариенетт забаррикадировалась в своей комнате. Она выглядит глубоко потрясённой холодным приемом Нарциссы, но я думаю, что её гнев направлен больше на Снейпа, чем на нашу нелюбезную хозяйку. Не уверен, каким образом, но Снейп тоже прекрасно понимает это, его рот вытягивается в сердитую ниточку, а глаза наполняются тем игривым садизмом, который не так давно был неотъемлемой частью его личности.

Снейп распахивает дверь в мою комнату и заявляет:

— Посмотрим, что я могу сделать, чтобы раздобыть тебе одежды. — Он осматривает пыльные просторы дубового платяного шкафа. — Всё, что ты найдёшь здесь или в моей комнате, подходящее тебе по размеру, можешь оставить себе. Нарцисса вряд ли заметит пропажу.

— Чья это одежда? — Я морщу нос, вытаскивая из шкафа синий пиджак на три размера больше, чем мне нужно.

— Она принадлежала Люциусу. И мне. И ещё нескольким Пожирателям Смерти. О Мерлин, а вот это Нотта. — Снейп достаёт застегнутую на все пуговицы рубашку с узором из персидских огурцов. — Где-то здесь должны быть мантии… Вот и они. — Он вытаскивает охапку пыльных, но, вне всякого сомнения, дорогих мантий, и раскладывает их по постели. — Есть ещё несколько в моей комнате. Бери, что хочешь.

— Снейп? — Сделав шаг к нему, я внезапно теряю всю решимость. — Что я здесь делаю?

Он грустно улыбается и поднимает руку, чтобы убаюкивающим движением приласкать моё лицо.

— Помогаешь мне спасти мир.

— Я не желаю больше блуждать в темноте! — яростно отвечаю я. — Меня тошнит от твоих тайн и твоей лжи.

— Я бы рассказал тебе всё, — успокаивающе говорит Снейп, — если бы мог доверять.

— Если бы я всецело отдал себя в твоё распоряжение? Если бы поклялся в непоколебимой верности? Что бы тогда? — Я полностью доверился его касаниям, зажмурившись, слушая биение крови в моей голове. Что же я говорю?!

— Тогда мы оба были бы несчастны.

* * *

Внутренний дворик выглядит запущенным, как и ожидалось. Воздух тут слишком спёртый и удушливый. Снейп вот уж больше часа сидит в подземной лаборатории, а я чуть не сошёл с ума, перебирая старую одежду. Зато теперь — вот он я, неохотно облачённый в наряд Пожирателя Смерти, в загнивающем дворике мёртвого врага.

Похоже, время года на улице тут не играет значения. Что-то я слишком разоделся. Нарцисса наверняка зачаровала мэнор или, по крайней мере, этот внутренний садик, потому что здесь влажно и жарко, настоящее тропическое лето в этом раю, пережившем грехопадение. Стянув тяжёлый плащ, рассматриваю потрескавшуюся каменную тропинку, осыпавшийся фонтан и разбитую поилку для птиц.

— Почему бы не приказать эльфам всё починить? — бормочу я себе под нос.

— Действительно, — отвечает Нарцисса, выступая из зарослей глицинии и кизила. Испугавшись, я отшатываюсь от неё. Глаза Нарциссы изучают меня с холодной расчетливостью. — Рубашка Эйвери, мантия и галстук Люциуса. Позволь предположить: тебе удалось влезть в брюки Снейпа? — она приподнимает светлую бровь.

Я замираю, бессмысленно вглядываясь в лицо Нарциссы, не зная, что и сказать. Она выглядит значительно моложе, чем я ожидал. Словно бы ей едва за тридцать, чего не может быть в принципе. Люциусу было около сорока пяти, когда он погиб пять лет назад. А Снейп, если бы не использовал проклятущие омолаживающие чары, сейчас бы выглядел на свои сорок с хвостиком. Нарцисса слишком молода и слишком хороша, чтобы быть запертой в месте, подобному этому.

— Ты слышал о тюльпанах? — Её пальцы нежно оглаживают тёмно-красный лепесток. — Они распахиваются, чтобы поймать солнечный свет, расправляют лепестки, чтобы согреться и остаться в живых. Но, со временем, они становятся старше и слабеют, пытаясь остаться распахнутыми теплу как можно дольше. И однажды наступает момент, когда тюльпан не способен закрыться, и лепестки опадают, пока не останется ничего.

Нарцисса умолкает, смотря на меня сквозь вьющиеся светлые локоны.

— Невероятно, правда? — предлагаю я.

— Тебе интересно, не сошла ли я с ума, — отвечает она, проводя узкой белой ладонью по холодному краю разбитой статуи. — Честно говоря, я думаю, что сумасшедший здесь — ты, раз следуешь за таким психом, как Северус.

— Поверьте мне, я абсолютно с вами согласен, — невнятно произношу я. — Не могли бы вы просветить меня, что тут вообще происходит?

— Ты имеешь в виду, что не в курсе? — Новое поднятие брови.

— Он со своей девушкой появился на моём пороге в Рождество и протащил меня на континент, настойчиво заявляя, что мы спасем мир.

— Тогда зачем же ты последовал за ним, а? — Нарцисса вздыхает, оправляя юбку и переступая с ноги на ногу. — Он именно это и делает, ты и сам знаешь. Спасает мир.

— От чего? Как? Я не понимаю, что происходит вокруг.

— Когда началась Первая магическая война, — говорит Нарцисса, и лицо её приобретает мечтательное выражение, — они были просто детьми. Пожиратели Смерти, по б _о_ льшей части, были подростками, Люциус был единственным очевидным исключением. Они были гениями, каждый из них в своей области. Эйвери на интуитивном уровне владел заклинаниями и знаниями ингредиентов, имел блестящую память. Нотт был широко известен как мастер по части трансфигурации. Люциус был превосходным манипулятором и умел в кратчайшие сроки выполнять разумные приказы. Северус, как ты знаешь, был вундеркиндом по части зельеварения. У каждого были навыки, которые время от времени спасали их положение.

— Они проводили здесь целые месяцы, укрываясь от министерских рейдов. Они были в полной безопасности, ведь раньше Министерство не могло влиять на события вне страны так легко, как оно делает это сейчас. Люциус устраивал для друзей вечеринки с большим количеством спиртного, чтобы никто не скучал, а потом они отправлялись в деревню за несколько миль отсюда и там воцарялся настоящий хаос. Это были замечательные дни войны, весёлые дни. Каждый был в безопасности и счастлив, никто не предавался грустным мыслям. — Печально вздыхает Нарцисса. — Тогда я была ещё незначительной фигурой в поместье, одним из последних приобретений Люциуса, но я прекрасно видела, как он счастлив.

— И однажды ночью кому-то из них в голову пришла идея. Может быть, им удастся объединить свои таланты, чтобы сотворить нечто столь огромное и столь ужасающее, что Волдеморт высоко оценит их труды. Думаю, они хотели произвести впечатление на своего лидера, даже чуточку напугать его. Итак, они заперлись в подземельях и приступили к работе.

— На следующий день я заметила этот запах. Отвратительная вонь гниющего мяса тянулась вверх по лестницам. Вскоре от неё у меня начала болеть голова. Люциус, после первой ночи экспериментов выглядящий измотанным и грязным, приказал мне оставаться в моих комнатах до тех пор, пока он сам не разрешит мне выйти. Не знаю, почему, но он казался расстроенным чем-то. От домовых эльфов мне удалось узнать только то, что они делают… что-то… прямо в подземельях. — Она задрожала, обхватывая себя руками.

— Не прошло много времени, как меня одолело любопытство. Мне захотелось узнать, что происходит в подземельях, над чем они работают. Итак, я прокралась вниз, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Запах становился всё ужасней. Вокруг не было ни огонька, занавеси плотно задернуты, повсюду царила абсолютная тишина. Когда я наконец ступила на подножие лестницы, то услышала шёпот.

— Я подобралась ближе, абсолютно беззвучно. Их взволнованные голоса доносились откуда-то снизу. И тут раздался голос Люциуса: «Это совершенное оружие. Оно никогда не может быть использовано против нас. Я говорю, что мы должны сразу же опробовать его».

«Но как же Волдеморт? — Это уже был Эйвери. — Это же измена. Оно убьёт его, ведь его отец…».

«К чёрту Волдеморта, — огрызнулся Люциус. — Он уже не способен остановить это. Или ты испытываешь горячее желание прислуживать грязнокровкам?».

«Но тогда что насчёт твоей жены? — спросил Северус. — Или сына? Или Беллатриссы? Мы не можем начать использование прямо сейчас. Пока не можем. До тех пор, пока не получим полный контроль над всеми эффектами».

— Я собиралась спуститься ещё на один пролёт, чтобы лучше слышать их разговор, но, должно быть, заступила границу, где пролегали охранные чары, потому что разговор мгновенно затих. Следующее, что я запомнила — несущийся ко мне Люциус с широко распахнутыми глазами с огромными зрачками и палочкой в руках. Он был похож на бешеного зверя, и я подумала сперва, что Люциус меня не узнает. — Голос Нарциссы задрожал. — Он ударил меня. Сильно. Я привыкла к пыточным заклятиям, но не к физической расправе. Не к тому, что оставило бы следы на теле. И Люциус всё повторял: ты не понимаешь, что могла натворить, не понимаешь.

— Остальные Пожиратели тоже поднялись, чтобы посмотреть, и мне кажется, Люциус убил бы меня, не оттащи его Северус. Его пальцы оставили множество синяков на моих руках, Люциус вцепился в мою ночную сорочку, прямо в кожу, разодрав мою спину в кровь. Так, что остались шрамы…

Она останавливается, а её голос становится почти неразличимым в тишине, пока Нарцисса заламывает руки.

— Что же они создали? — Слышу я собственный голос.

Она вскидывает голову, тонкие губы кривит улыбка.

— Северус и Люциус объяснили это мне уже после того, как остальные разошлись по домам. Нечто среднее между вирусом и чудовищем. Эйвери и Северус разработали вирус, который поражал только людей с маггловской кровью. Грязкокровки и магглы были самыми очевидными его жертвами, но на них эффект не заканчивался. Любой, кто не был абсолютно чистокровен, был в опасности. Неважно, насколько мал процент маггловской крови. Поэтому под удар могла попасть и я, — кислая усмешка.

— По-настоящему чистокровных магов трудно найти. Почти все из них были убиты, так как принадлежали к числу Пожирателей. А у нас была маленькая семейная тайна. В средние века мой род запятнал себя. Один из моих предков связался с молодой ведьмой, чья семья приехала из Греции. Их родословная казалась достойной уважения, но впоследствии выяснилось, что однажды частью этого рода стал кто-то из полукровок. Грязная маггловская кровь передалась моей матери, которая наделила ею меня с сестрами, кто, в свою очередь, передал её своим детям. Те из нас, у которых дети были. Люцуис не знал этого до моей беременности, иначе никогда не позволил бы мне носить его ребенка. Есть вещи столь давние, что кажутся тебе неважными, но это не так.

— Вирус сам по себе был ужасен. Нотт, Беллатрисса и Мальсибер добыли и зачаровали полдюжины зародышей русалок. Противные, вонючие твари. Не знаю, где они их достали. В любом случае, зародыши были помещены в стазис, пока Северус и Эйвери создавали штамм вируса, который затем ввели зародышам, взводя курок болезни. Их поместили обратно в стазис, до тех пор, пока в них не возникнет нужда.

— Сами зародыши не подвержены болезни. Их кровь неуязвима. Тем не менее, они способны передавать вирус простым касанием. Все и всякий, кого коснулся зародыш, заразится и умрёт с вероятностью в сто процентов. Было решено выждать, придержать их до того момента, пока не будет изобретён антидот, а затем спустить эпидемию с поводка и позволить ей завладеть всем миром.

— Постепенно часть зародышей была утеряна. Люциус хотел удержать их все здесь, в подземельях, под мэнором. Но Северусу был нужен один экземпляр, чтобы сделать противоядие. Он полагал, что сможет вплести в вирус небольшой изъян, чтобы он не был непобедимым. Но, как я знаю, найти лекарство всё же не удалось. Ещё четыре зародыша пропали неизвестно куда. Пятый здесь, в подземельях, и я полагаю, что именно над ним работает Северус, абсолютно чистокровный и устойчивый к болезни, чтобы найти антидот. И спасти твою жизнь. И жизнь той магглы, как я думаю. Но уж никак не мою.

Я словно примёрз к тому самому месту, где стою. Мне вспоминаются признания Снейпа, зародыш русалки, встреченный мною на седьмом году обучения… Моя мать была магглорождённой. Меня пробирает дрожь от вновь пережитого ужаса.

— Тебе идет эта одежда. — Усмехается Нарцисса. — Какая жалость, что ты грязнокровка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вспомните примечания автора в самом начале. Оригинал фанфика писался в 2003 году, когда только-только вышел "Орден Феникса", а до "Принца-полукровки", где рассказывается о семье Снейпа, еще было пилить и пилить. Так что да, в этой истории Северус - чистокровный, как следует из "Печальной мелодии", сын Ксеркса и Рамоны Снейп.


	5. Сейчас ты смотришь на меня так, что я хочу стать тобой 2

Ариенетт всё так же не выходит из своей комнаты. После маленьких откровений Нарциссы я тоже замуровываюсь внутри, ожидая чего-то. Конечно же, ничего не происходит, просто дни взаперти кажутся длиннее, чем обычно. Тогда я начинаю часами слоняться по коридорам, размышляя об арийской молодости Пожирателей Смерти и представляя все эти сливки общества, пускающиеся во все тяжкие. Совершаю попытку выкурить Ариенетт из её комнаты, чтобы поговорить, может быть, обсудить парочку Снейповских тайн, но она не собирается разговаривать со мной. А уж Ариенетт-то точно должна знать, зачем мы здесь.

Я спускаюсь вниз и усаживаюсь за обеденный стол, смотря вперёд пустым взглядом и стараясь не думать о том, что происходит вокруг. Вместо этого мои мысли обращаются к Лондону и к тому, что подумают люди о моём исчезновении. Вполне вероятно, Рон сейчас рвёт и мечет. Он и так всегда сердит на меня и будет невероятно зол, когда я не выйду на связь с ним или Аларбусом.

Аларбуса, конечно же, это затронет гораздо меньше, он просто изящно пожмет плечами и, неловко улыбаясь, скажет, что всё это не имеет никакого значения. Нам было хорошо вместе. Аларбус не давал никаких обещаний, никаких клятв в вечной любви, это было бы глупо. Будь у меня хоть капля мозгов, быть бы мне сейчас в Лондоне, перед камином, в кольце его рук, и даже не пришлось бы притворяться, что меня это полностью устраивает. Если бы я пользовался хотя бы кусочком мозга, Снейп был бы уже мёртв и не смог бы меня похитить.

Это пугающие мысли, я в курсе. Мир без Снейпа — это мир, в котором у меня пропадет всякое желание жить. Он — мой единственный враг теперь, когда Волдеморт мёртв. И Рон прав, я чувствую себя по-настоящему живым только сражаясь со Снейпом. Когда он рядом, я чувствую подъем сил, а тусклая череда последних месяцев испаряется в снейповских наглых усмешках и безупречно скроенных пиджаках. Кожаных перчатках и длинных ногах. Я хочу убить его, но знаю, что не смогу этого сделать. Я хочу быть с ним, но это ещё менее вероятно.

Часы только пробили восемь вечера, когда Снейп, пошатываясь, возвращается из лаборатории, минуя меня без единого слова. Несколько минут выжидаю, затем поднимаюсь к его комнате и стучу в дверь. Ответа нет, слышен только шум льющейся воды. Пробую нажать на ручку — незаперто.

Каким-то образом комната Снейпа выглядит давно обжитой. Окно открыто, ветер нежно колышет занавески. На тумбочке возле кровати стоит колдография, с которой Люциус Малфой, столь же молодой, как и сейчас находящийся под чарами Снейп, улыбается и машет рукой. Отрываю взгляд от изображения, переводя его на дверь в ванную, откуда слышится плеск воды. Я размышляю, а не потревожить ли Снейпа и не потребовать, чтобы меня вернули домой, но передумываю и понуро присаживаюсь на кровать.

Когда он выходит из душа с большим синим полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг бёдер, и мокрыми волосами, я удостаиваюсь только рассеянного взгляда перед тем, как Снейп поворачивается к шкафу, чтобы выбрать пару брюк и чёрную мантию. Затем он перемещается к комоду и начинает перебирать содержимое ящиков.

— Нарцисса рассказала тебе всё, что ты хотел узнать? — спрашивает он, стоя ко мне спиной.

— Нет, — отвечаю я. — Но не думаю, что ты дополнишь её рассказ.

— Я могу рассказать тебе очень многое, — сердито говорит Снейп, оборачиваясь и зачесывая волосы назад взволнованным движением. — Но лучше бы тебе прекратить вести себя как мелкий высокомерный ублюдок.

— Или что? — Прищуриваюсь я. — Я, между прочим, учился у лучшего из лучших.

— Я уже объяснял тебе это, Гарри. Я — больше, чем совокупность уничижительных взглядов, колких замечаний и насмешек, и я совершенно тебе не подхожу. Постарайся снова стать тем очаровательным маленьким сиротой, который каждую неделю рискует своей жизнью.

Снейп захлопывает ящик на замок и его пристальный взгляд прожигает насквозь. Приходится напомнить:

— Такого меня ты ненавидел.

— По крайней мере, ты был живым. А кем ты стал сейчас? Очередной благородной машиной для убийств? Нет, ты сам не считаешь это благородным делом. А тогда у тебя была своя честь, гордость и ещё тысяча добродетелей, которые казались воздаянием за все причиненные тебе страдания. Ты был особенным. Исключительным. Но кем ты стал? Ты позволил миру изуродовать тебя. Ты позволил _мне_ себя искалечить! — Снейп фыркает, опуская взгляд. — Это отвратительно.

— Ну извини, что разочаровал, — шиплю я, чувствуя подступающие слёзы, полные гнева и возмущения. — Тогда почему я не могу просто уйти? Ты запрёшь нас с Ариенетт в комнатах, пока всё не будет готово и ты не наговоришься с Нарциссой о старых добрых временах. Как тебе? Этого ты хочешь?

Осознание того, что я кричу на Снейпа, занимает лишь краткий миг.

— Чего бы я хотел, так это чтобы ты однажды проснулся и понял, как глупо себя ведёшь! Ведь ты можешь заполучить всё, что угодно!

— Могу, — легко признаю я. — Если ты прекратишь выскакивать как чёрт из табакерки, чтобы отнять это у меня.

— Не обманывай себя. Если бы не моё появление, ты бы провел Рождество в одиночестве, а остаток выходных избегал знакомых и поглощал полуфабрикаты. — Глумится Снейп. — Ты очень напоминаешь меня.

— Да пошел ты! — Это уже вопль. — Я не ты! Они все повторяют это! И постоянно намекают! Ну и дела, Гарри, говорят они, ты кажешься подавленным. Не стой так, ты выглядишь совсем как Снейп. Чёрт возьми, из тебя так и прёт сарказм в последнее время. На хрен! Я не ты! — Обжигающе горячие слёзы струятся по моим покрасневшим щекам, от гнева буквально колотит.

Снейп, что удивительно, улыбается, смотря на меня сверху вниз.

— Хорошее начало, — говорит он, протягивая руку и утирая мои слёзы. Я чувствую полное опустошение, словно с криком меня покинули все силы. Просто дрожу, позволяя Снейпу ласково касаться меня, сесть рядом на постель и успокаивающе нашёптывать прямо в ухо.

— Снейп, — начинаю я, собираясь потребовать объяснений.

— Однажды ты назвал меня Северусом, — произносит он, пробегая кончиками пальцев по линии моей челюсти. — Той ночью. Помнишь?

Я смеюсь сквозь слёзы, поспешно утирая лицо.

— Такое трудно забыть.

И тогда Снейп целует меня, до того, как я успеваю придумать какой-нибудь изящный ответ. За секундным сопротивлением следует вздох, и я расслабляюсь от его прикосновений, руки обвивают шею Снейпа, а рот открывается навстречу его рту. Сперва Снейп недолго посасывает мою нижнюю губу, затем касается её языком, прижимаясь ко мне ещё крепче, по прежнему удерживая моё лицо в своих ладонях. Тогда я вновь делаю вдох, сдаваясь и позволяя его языку прикоснуться к моему нёбу в горячей, требовательной ласке.

Когда Снейп отстраняется, кажется, что перед глазами пляшут звезды. Всё вокруг блестит, словно свет отражается от недавно выпавшего снега. Его глаза, ставшие ещё темнее с возрастом, сияют особенно ярко. Чувство такое, будто мой рот испещрён ссадинами, губы влажные. Я неуверенно подношу к ним ладонь, стараясь не разрывать зрительный контакт.

Снейп в замешательстве отводит взгляд.

— Я не могу так с тобой, — бормочет он, делая попытку уйти. Я вцепляюсь в его руку, удерживая, заставляя остаться рядом. — Гарри…

— Остановись, — хрипло прошу я. — Я хочу тебя.

* * *

Думаю, Снейп бодрствовал всю ночь, но не уверен в этом. Просто знаю, что он не спал, когда я проваливался в сон, свернувшись калачиком в его руках, и, когда я просыпаюсь всё в том же положении, ничего не меняется.

Спал Снейп или нет, он целует меня и желает доброго утра перед тем, как удалиться в ванную и появится оттуда уже полностью одетым. Пробормотав невнятное «не проваляйся весь день в постели», он выходит из комнаты, и я прекрасно понимаю, что не увижу Снейпа до конца дня.

Перспектива подъёма приводит в ужас. Предвижу ещё один день бессмысленной ходьбы по коридорам от двери к двери, раскопок залежей старых фото и изношенных мантий, которые по кусочкам воссоздают молодость Снейпа. Теперь я понимаю, почему он захотел пережить её снова. Мне бы очень хотелось выбраться на свежий воздух, но я всерьёз опасаюсь ещё раз наткнуться на Нарциссу. Мерлин знает, какими тайнами она в этот раз захочет поделиться. Не хотел бы знать больше необходимого.

Встаю, принимаю душ в ванной Снейпа и одеваюсь. По пути к себе останавливаюсь, видя, что дверь в комнату Ариенетт слегка приоткрыта.

Не уверен, что хочу с ней разговаривать, но абсолютно уверен, что я её ненавижу. Так что Мерлин разбери, почему я толкаю дверь и вступаю в её комнату, оглядываясь, прежде чем позвать Ариенетт по имени.

— Что тебе нужно?

Она выходит из ванной в шелковом красном платье. Меня не беспокоят мысли, откуда Ариенетт его взяла. Да хоть из воздуха — плевать я хотел. Велики шансы, что раньше оно принадлежало миссис Лейстрейндж, но сейчас это не та проблема, на которой нужно сосредотачиваться. Мы все одеты как Пожиратели Смерти, словно участвуем в старомодном маскараде.

Я бы с удовольствием поставил её рядом с Нарциссой. Красное и белое, цвета жизни и смерти, чувственность и невинность, кровь и кости. Маггл и почти чистокровная.

— Расскажешь, что у вас со Снейпом? — Полагаю, нет никакого смысла ходить вокруг да около.

Она улыбается, вероятно, к ней вернулось безоблачное расположение духа.

— А что у нас?

— Как вы встретились?

— Мне было двадцать три, когда мы встретились весной 1999. — Ариенетт вздыхает. — Он был юн и очарователен, а я была гадалкой в бродячем цирке. Он вошёл и попросил погадать по ладони. — Она улыбается, вспоминая. — Он не придавал большого значения тому, что я говорила, его это попросту забавляло. Он показался мне чудаковатым, я ведь знала, что он верит в магию, но в моё гадание он не поверил.

— Как ты узнала? — спрашиваю я.

— Просто знала. Я чувствую такие вещи. — Ариенетт пожимает плечами. — Я знаю, что ты был с ним прошлой ночью.

Чувствую, как от её слов моё лицо краснеет.

— Ты не ревнуешь?

—  _Non_. Конечно же нет, — отвечает она, улыбаясь. — А почему я должна ревновать? Мы не любовники.

— Но…

— И никогда не были ими, — продолжает Ариенетт, осторожно подбирая слова. — Или, что точнее, мы были _почти_ любовниками. Но гораздо больше — партнёрами. Ему нужен был кто-то, подобный мне, и я нуждалась в таком человеке, как он. Так что мы просто вцепились друг в друга и пошли своей дорогой. — Нежная улыбка. — Тебе не обязательно это понимать.

— Почему ты не была с ним тогда, когда я видел его в последний раз? Снейп сказал, что ты оставила его, как только узнала, что он маг.

Неожиданно она начинает смеяться:

— Узнала? Я знала это с самого начала. В тот миг, когда впервые увидела его, я почувствовала это на его коже и в его жилах. Мы жили в Белфасте, и он знал, что ты там окажешься. Я ему сказала. И, пока он был занят тобой, я была в другом месте с несколькими друзьями.

— Откуда ты узнала, что я приеду в Белфаст?

— Я уже говорила. — Глаза Ариенетт вспыхивают. — Я чувствую такие вещи.


	6. Сейчас ты смотришь на меня так, что я хочу стать тобой 3

Каждый последующий день наполнен ожиданием. Как только я открываю глаза утром, уже начинаю считать часы до того, как Снейп закончит работать в лаборатории. Я дрейфую из комнаты в комнату, от двери к двери. Просеиваю через своё сознание воспоминания, мне не принадлежащие, выслушиваю истории о былых временах, продираюсь через старые фотоальбомы, демонстрирующие прошлое других людей, прошлое Нарциссы или Ариенетт. Поглощаю любую еду, которую мне предлагают домовые эльфы. Одеваюсь в одежду, принадлежащую мертвецам.

Снейп появляется уже после наступления темноты, и до того момента, как нас накрывает лихорадочный жар, мы успеваем обменяться только парой фраз. Язык, которым я не пользовался весь день, едва слушается, и только Снейп может это исправить. Я цепляюсь за него перед тем, как уснуть, и просыпаюсь в его объятиях. И жизнь продолжается.

На третью ночь я предпринимаю попытку после всего поговорить со Снейпом, согретый в кольце его рук. Есть вопрос, который гложет меня уже не один день.

— Нарцисса использует омолаживающие чары?

— Нет, — выдыхает он. — Нет, она в точности так молода, как выглядит. Люциус всегда отличался склонностью к педофилии.

И больше мы не разговариваем.

После недели такого существования мне начинает казаться, что мы никогда не покинем мэнор. Остальное меня не волнует. Я нахожу забавным слоняться по комнатам и длинным коридорам, пытаясь застать Ариенетт и Нарциссу одновременно в одном помещении. Они избегают друг друга, словно одноименные магниты. Все мы находимся в подвешенном состоянии, как капли воды в клепсидре, как пыль в воздухе, уже ставшая неотъемлемой частью поместья. Мы стали чем-то бесполезным и позабытым, реликтами из другого века, когда Снейп наконец-то взлетает по лестнице с возгласом «Эврика!»

Антидот. Мы жадно рассматриваем его. Нейтрализующий агент выделен из вражеской крови. Структуры вируса должны быть разрушены в результате контакта с ним, но есть только один способ это проверить.

Я вспоминаю о том, как в маггловской школе рассказывали, что вакцинация против оспы на момент своего изобретения была столь же опасна, как и сама болезнь.

Нарцисса поводит носом, отворачиваясь:

— Полагаю, ты можешь использовать в качестве подопытного кролика кого-то другого.

— Это безопасно? — Голос побледневшей Ариенетт дрожит.

Я молчу, просто протягивая руку по направлению к пузырьку. Снейп неохотно опускает сосуд в мою ладонь, пока я мысленно готовлюсь к любому повороту событий. Улыбка, которую я дарю ему, скорее напоминает гримасу.

— Разве ты когда-нибудь варил неправильное зелье?

Снейп не отвечает, и я пожимаю плечами, откупоривая пузырёк и принюхиваясь к содержимому. Невольно морщу нос: пахнет серой. Я оглядываюсь вокруг ещё раз, затем закрываю глаза и запрокидываю голову. Стараюсь не дышать, пока не проглочу жидкость и не поставлю пустой пузырёк на стол.

Снейп облегченно выдыхает. Я чувствую то же самое, возможно, с небольшой толикой головокружения.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он, подходя ближе, чтобы помочь. — Гарри?

Я качаю головой, мир перед глазами дрожит.

— Я… Я не знаю. — Пытаюсь повернуться, но ноги не слушаются. — Мне нужно прилечь.

— Конечно.

* * *

Это похоже на прогулку через пламя. Нет. Словно тебя колышут воды тёплого синего океана. Да нет же. Это как наждачная бумага и пепел. Как четвертование, пока ты ещё жив. Будто сердце внутри покрывается льдом. Это словно сгореть на костре, утонуть, быть повешенным, истечь кровью, изойтись воплями и криками «Нет!».

Всё не то.

Это словно пустота. Словно смерть.

В сон просачивается голос Снейпа: «Попытайтесь сбить температуру. Если вы сможете заставить его выпить хоть немного жидкости…».

Издаю стон и отворачиваюсь, уши закладывает от внезапно возникшей тишины. Я чувствую касания рук и распахиваю глаза, встречаясь взглядом с чёрными глазами. Не надо беспокоить меня. Я просто хочу колыхаться на волнах забвения.

Со мной Сириус, его улыбка застыла на губах, а глаза печальны: «Если он переживет эту ночь, значит, парень — ещё больший счастливчик, чем все думают!». Затем Сириус взмахивает руками и улетает, а я остаюсь на земле, стараясь в прыжке достать хотя бы до его ботинка.

— Забери меня с собой, — умоляю я. — Не оставляй здесь. Только не оставляй меня здесь!

— Гарри, Гарри, — произносит низкий голос, и я оборачиваюсь навстречу улыбающемуся, юному Снейпу, движущемуся с грацией и силой молодой пантеры. — Называй меня Северусом.

Я протягиваю руку и тут же отдергиваю, поскольку пальцы проходят через его грудь, не встречая сопротивления. Я беседую с призраком. Снейп вытягивается вверх, как свечной чад, и исчезает, и я снова остаюсь наедине с собой, словно Иона во чреве кита. Словно Давид в пасти льва и отроки в печном пламени. Взгляд Снейпа был похож на взгляд ангела, ставшего на стражу Эдемских врат после людского грехопадения.

Когда я снова открываю глаза, Нарцисса сидит на стуле около окна, смотря на лужайку перед домом. Она оборачивается на шум, глаза влажные и серые, как шкура тюленя.

— Не вздумай умереть, мальчишка, — приказывает Нарцисса, потому что такая женщина, как она, всегда отдает приказы. — Ты тот, кто ты есть, но нас интересует, каким ты очнешься после.

И я снова проваливаюсь в сон, не уверенный, что вообще просыпался.

Виденья наполнены цветами и пейзажами, людьми и вещами. Улыбками. Но со временем всё это исчезает, и остаётся только тьма. И его голос: «Я думаю, он приходит в себя. Гарри? Гарри?»

Я моргаю, неуверенный, проснулся ли или вижу очередной сон.

— Северус?

Мой голос сух и больше походит на карканье, кто-то протягивает мне стакан холодной воды. Стоит тишина, и я слышу чей-то резкий вздох.

— Гарри? Ты меня слышишь? — Я киваю и тут же жалею об этом, потому что голова начинает кружиться. — Ты был без сознания три дня. Ты знаешь, где находишься?

У меня чуть ли не вырывается «во сне». Губы с трудом выговаривают «Малфой-мэнор».

— Именно, очень хорошо. — Его руки оглаживают мой лоб успокаивающими движениями. — Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Я слышу, как Снейп встаёт и затем останавливается около двери. Его следующие слова звучат совершенно так же, как давным-давно в Хогвартсе.

— Мои поздравления: вы в очередной раз выжили после приступа героизма.


	7. Поверь же, глупейшая вещь, совершенная мной в этом мире 1

Для полного выздоровления мне требуется ещё два дня постельного режима и горячего бульона. Снейп и Ариенетт в это время занимаются упаковкой своего чудо-лекарства во флаконы и контейнеры, грузя всё это в машину. Нарцисса лениво ходит вокруг да около моей спальни, её серые глаза сужаются от малейшего изменения в моём состоянии. Но теперь это уже не важно.

В конце концов, я чувствую достаточно сил, чтобы спуститься вниз и поужинать в столовой. Ариенетт сидит рядом со мной, Снейп напротив, Нарцисса восседает по правую руку во главе стола.

— Мы скоро отбываем, — ставит её в известность Снейп. — Собираемся в Ниццу.

— Как много времени у тебя в запасе? — спрашивает Нарцисса.

— В целом, я бы сказал неделя-полторы. Плюс-минус пара дней. — Он раздражённо и вместе с тем решительно пожимает плечами. — Ты скоро понадобишься, Гарри.

Киваю. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как я последний раз спрашивал Снейпа, что же от ему меня нужно и чем мы вообще заняты, что кажется совершенно бессмысленным начинать всё по новой. Я испытываю определенную гордость, раскрыв некоторые маленькие тайны, но в итоге я знаю так же мало, как и всегда.

— Мы уезжаем утром, — говорит Снейп, но я не уверен, к кому он обращается. — И направимся на юг.

— Забирайте всё, что захотите, — произносит Нарцисса. — Всё, что приглянулось. Я прикажу домашним эльфам приготовить вам еды в дорогу. — Она встаёт, царственная в своём длинном белоснежном платье, светлые волосы тщательно завиты и уложены, а глаза, оглядывающие стены и дверные проёмы, блестят серебристыми искрами. — Я отправляюсь спать и планирую отдыхать до полудня. Когда я проснусь, вас уже не должно быть, и всё это покажется только сном.

Стук каблуков Нарциссы постепенно затихает в коридорах.

* * *

Сейчас обстановка в салоне менее гнетущая. Я нахожу тишину весьма успокаивающей, и этому не мешает даже Снейп с его манией переключать радиостанции и судорожно курить. Расположившись на заднем сидении, я обозреваю сельские просторы, почти убедив себя, что жизнь прекрасна.

— Когда мы доберемся до Ниццы, — произносит Снейп после часа молчания, — нам нужно будет найти старый дом Эйвери. У него есть как минимум три из сохранившихся эмбрионов. Полагаю, мне потребуется больше суток, чтобы уничтожить их все.

— Что составляет только пять шестых от всех тварей, дорогой, — отвечает Ариенетт, улыбаясь, и резко поворачивает, заставляя меня и Снейпа впечататься в двери. — Что если шестой пробудится?

— Эйвери вёл подробные записи обо всём, касающемся дел Пожирателей Смерти, — невозмутимо парирует Снейп. — Найду журналы — найду и шестой эмбрион.

— Притормозите, — встреваю я. — А с чего вы вообще взяли, что они проснутся?

— А почему мы вообще предприняли эту необременительную весёлую поездочку, а, Гарри? — Снейп оборачивается и примораживает к месту взглядом, полным изумления и снисходительности. — Как ты думаешь, почему, после стольких лет, я только сейчас бросился решать эту маленькую проблему?

Я, конечно, могу сказать, что не в курсе — по той простой причине, что мне никто ничего не говорил, но подобный ответ отобьёт у Снейпа любое желание просвещать меня, поэтому просто спрашиваю:

— Не знаю. Почему?

— Да потому, моё юное дарование, что только сейчас от них стала исходить настоящая угроза. — Он трёт пальцами переносицу в явном раздражении. — Я и Люциус поставили на эмбрионы временные путы, которые оберегали их от активации до определённой даты, и высвободить эмбрионы можно было только насильно прервав стазис. Капсулы чрезвычайно сложно уничтожить, и все из них, за исключением принадлежавшей мне, запечатаны магически, чтобы существо не освободилось случайно. В любом случае, временные путы развеются через полторы недели, и эмбрионы так или иначе смогут выбраться наружу. И вот тогда их станет гораздо сложнее уничтожить. Все эти факты, как я полагаю, достаточное основание, чтобы попытаться предотвратить апокалипсис сейчас, не правда ли?

— Ну если бы ты не дотянул… — начинаю я, но тут же затыкаюсь под испепеляющим взглядом. — Ладно. А мне что делать?

— Перво-наперво — не мешать. Когда я покончу с проклятыми эмбрионами и уничтожу последний из них, ты вызовешь авроров, чтобы они быстренько оцепили и арестовали то, что найдут там. Кажется, именно этим они и должны заниматься. — Пожатие плеч. — Раньше им не удавалось накрыть приют хотя бы одного из верхушки Пожирателей Смерти, а уж гнездо Эйвери вообще станет подарком судьбы. Его гроссбухи тоже должны быть там, равно как и некоторые черномагические штуки. Впрочем, когда я уничтожу эмбрионы, остальное не должно составлять труда даже для недалеких авроров. Пусть расчистят этот гадюшник.

— Зачем тебе понадобилась вакцина? Почему бы просто не применить то же самое, что ты сделал, когда эта тварь атаковала меня на седьмом курсе?

Я чувствую, что продолжаю спорить только для того, чтобы по привычке противостоять Снейпу.

— Заклятье, которое я использовал, чтобы справиться с тем эмбрионом, уничтожает саму суть любого живого существа. Оно требует невероятных усилий, причём с каждым разом, согласно своей природе, накладывать его всё труднее и труднее. Большинство волшебников не способны сотворить это заклятие даже единожды, — он высокомерно фыркает. — Но, в конце концов, когда я был подобен большинству.

Ничего не говорю, и дальше мы едем в молчании. Рука Снейпа на проигрывателе, он часто переключается между джазом, рок-энд-роллом, новостями и попсой, естественно, на французском, так что я не понимаю ни слова. Ещё через час Снейп выключает радио и прикуривает сигарету в открытое, несмотря на холод, окно. Мне кажется, этот жест вежливости направлен больше на Ариенетт, чем на меня.

* * *

Итак, мы заблудились. Конечно, это должно было случиться. Снейп и Ариенетт несколько минут спорят на французском, затем она сворачивает с дороги и в сгустившейся тишине ведёт машину до первого попавшегося здания. Похоронное бюро.

Веселуха, думаю я, выбираясь вслед за ними под предлогом того, чтобы размять ноги. Здание окрашено в белый, но всё равно выглядит отталкивающе. Внутри темнота и ковёр с таким густым ворсом, что не слышно даже шагов Снейпа, обутого в сапоги. Повисшая в воздухе пыль заставляет закашляться, и мне становится интересно, не покойничий ли это прах.

Ариенетт звонит в колокольчик, а Снейп выходит на улицу, чтобы выкурить очередную беспокойную сигарету. Я слоняюсь по холлу, перебирая брошюры с французскими заголовками, которые дублируются английскими, выделенными курсивом. «Как выбрать правильный гроб», повествует одно. «Преодоление горя» — значится на другом.

Мужчина, вышедший на наш звонок, высокий, худой и такой бледный, словно только что слез со стола бальзамировщика. Я хихикаю и направляюсь на улицу, порядком утомившись от духоты внутри. Снейп прислонился к одной из колонн, с выражением лица будто у рок-звезды и сигаретой в покрытой перчаткой руке. Он награждает меня холодным, внимательным взглядом, прежде чем перевести свой взор на равнодушную машину.

— Зачем я тебе понадобился на самом деле? — спрашиваю, пиная основание колонны. — То есть, ты сам можешь вызвать авроров, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости. При желании ты можешь справиться и без них, и я не верю, что ты из тех, кто идёт по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Так зачем я здесь?

— Ты здесь, — произносит Снейп, без интереса рассматривая сигарету, — потому что тебе удалось выжить не только после моих уроков, но и в войне с Тёмным Лордом. Ты здесь потому, что твоим идиотам-родителям взбрело в голову, что им непременно стоит произвести на свет столь же пустоголовое потомство.

— Я имею право знать, — бормочу, разглядывая свои ботинки. — Так или иначе, ты расскажешь мне обо всём.

— Браво, Гарри. — Снейп бросает окурок и давит его каблуком сапога. Ариенетт выскальзывает из дверей похоронного бюро как раз в этот момент и тут же начинает что-то быстро объяснять Снейпу по-французски, направляясь к машине и не обращая на меня никакого внимания. Неохотно следую за ними, едва передвигая ноги.

До Ниццы ещё полтора часа. Провожу их, пытаясь догадаться, куда Снейп мог спрятать мою палочку. Как только она попадёт ко мне в руки, я собираюсь выпотрошить Ариенетт. Ну конечно же, я знаю, что она не так уж и отвратительна. Чёрт, да Ариенетт помогла мне сохранить рассудок, который без неё я бы несомненно потерял ещё на прошлой неделе. Ариенетт более чем приятная девушка. Милая, умная, добрая. Я могу закрыть глаза даже на то, что она француженка, ха-ха! Нет. Сейчас во мне говорит старая добрая ревность. И, чёрт возьми, руки так и чешутся взять палочку!

Ариенетт говорила, что они со Снейпом не любовники, но как тогда объяснить то, как он за ней увивается? То, как прислушивается к каждому её слову, ценит её мнение, а не дразнит постоянно, как поступает со мной. Вообще-то, никто кроме Ариенетт — на моей памяти — не мог добиться от Снейпа такого внимательного и любезного обращения. Он обращается с ней, словно со священной маггловской куколкой. Эти мысли заставляют губы растянуться в неприятной усмешке. Я не должен ненавидеть Ариенетт. Но ненавижу.

Снейп не прикасался ко мне с тех самых пор, как я выздоровел. Это наводит на мысли, не было ли всё подстроено. Он знал, что понадобится доброволец, кто-то, кто слепо доверит свою жизнь, и тут попался я, как идиот верящий во… Во что? Во что именно я поверил? В то, что Снейп говорил правду? В то, что он _всегда_ говорил правду?

И что бы случилось прошлой весной, если бы я бросил всё в Годриковой Лощине и отправился вместе с ним? Снейп бы вернулся к Ариенетт, и всё было бы ровно так, как есть сейчас. Мне не нужен Снейп, если его придется делить с ней. Я не должен нуждаться в нём — но нуждаюсь.

Внезапно мелькает вспышка ослепительного света, я вскрикиваю, закрывая ладонями лицо. Снейп, держащий фотоаппарат, усмехается, слышен смех Ариенетт.

— Как очаровательно, — растягивает он. — На мгновение ты стал очень похож на меня.

* * *

Дом Эйвери выглядит гораздо менее впечатляюще, чем Малфой-мэнор. Возможно, в начале семидесятых, на момент покупки, здание было весьма современным, но единственное слово, которое сейчас просится на язык — вульгарный. Я прохаживаюсь между шершавых стен, пытаясь не свихнуться от скуки. Подразумевалось, что мы с Ариенетт будем искать гроссбухи, пока Снейп занимается делом в закрытой дальней комнате. Но Ариенетт уснула вскоре после нашего появления в доме, и теперь я пытаюсь найти хоть какое-нибудь занятие.

Честно сказать, в доме Эйвери нечем заняться. Всё содержится в идеальном порядке. Возникает стойкое ощущение, что, ищи я журналы по-настоящему, давно бы их нашёл. Жилое пространство даже после его смерти организовано настолько аккуратно, что это поражает. Моя же квартира выглядит как часть первозданного хаоса, хоть я и провожу уборку раз в неделю. Или раз в две недели. По крайней мере, раз в месяц уж точно, не суть важно. Меня больше волнует, смогу ли я себя чем-нибудь развлечь сегодня.

Возникает желание сбрить Ариенетт брови, но это напоминает поведение тронутого подростка. В отличии от Снейпа, я ещё не так плох, чтобы цепляться за утраченную юность.

Когда я всё же решаю заняться поисками гроссбухов, уже почти полночь. Развлекаюсь, выворачивая ящики шкафов и наводя в спальне Эйвери полный хаос, пока в дверном проёме не появляется Снейп.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?

Его вопрос заставляет смутиться. Я стыжусь своих действий, своей ревности, своего поведения, пропитанного мелочностью и корыстью в то время, как мир летит в тартарары. Мне стыдно, потому что я просто подражаю Снейпу, как и он прячусь за маской, разыгрывая спектакль при каждом разговоре и притворяясь большой шишкой.

Сажусь на пол по-турецки и смотрю на Снейпа снизу вверх.

— Ищу журналы, — объясняю я. Он раздражённо приподнимает бровь и идёт к кровати, падая на неё со вздохом облегчения. Я встаю и присаживаюсь рядом. — Как всё прошло?

— Настолько хорошо, насколько я мог рассчитывать, — вздыхает Снейп. — В любом случае, мы почти закончили. Нужно просто найти эти записи и тогда можно будет уйти отсюда, оставив всё позади.

Моё сердце пропускает удар. Оставить всё позади. Именно этого я жду, чтобы вернуться домой. Кажется странным, что он вот так просто позволит мне отправиться обратно в Лондон. Внезапно меня охватывает чувство полной беспомощности и отчаянья. Чувство окончательной потери контроля.

Я хочу сказать хоть что-нибудь. Я хочу сказать, что не покину его, что отправлюсь куда угодно вместе с ним. Но между мной и Снейпом протекают реки, полные праха и пепла, и буря не дает справится с парусами, и стены вокруг отмечены смертью. Слова «предательство» и «использованный» девятым валом поднимаются в моём сознании. На месте слов распускаются ядовитые бутоны молчания, и я чувствую, что распадаюсь.

Он разбивает меня на мелкие осколки.

Ладонь Снейпа ласкает моё лицо, но я ничего не вижу, расфокусированные глаза уставились в пустое пространство. Здесь ничего нет. Ничего, что помогло бы нам держаться на плаву. Ничего, что могло бы помочь мне сохранить себя.

— Гарри?

Его голос звучит так же, как всегда звучал в моих снах, и я хочу, чтобы Снейп остался здесь, со мной, навсегда. Хочу отмотать время вспять. Хочу убежать, потому что каждое прикосновение привязывает меня к нему всё сильнее. Перспектива расставания и так уже словно сдирает с меня кожу заживо.

Любые отношения требуют жертв, но иногда дело заходит слишком далеко. Ремус и Сириус, Макгонагалл и Дамблдор, Нарцисса и Люциус… Мы все добровольно отказываемся от чего-то. Снейп пожертвует Ариенетт, я откажусь от своей работы, а дальше мы будем мостить компромисс на компромиссе, строя отношения на жертвенной крови и потерях, пока окончательно не отдалимся друг от друга.

— Нам довелось жить в неспокойное время, — произносит Снейп, его пальцы пахнут табаком, формальдегидом и лимонным мылом. О, как бы я хотел свернуться клубочком внутри него, позабыв, кто я, но такого меня Снейп оттолкнёт, не задумываясь. — И я хочу любить тебя на протяжении всего времени, что будет нам дано.

Снейп произносит «любить» безо всякой заносчивости, так просто, словно речь идёт о погоде. Как будто я сейчас не собираюсь лечь и умереть, осознав, что так никогда и не стану целым без него. Обвиваю руками Снейповскую шею, стараясь внушить себе, что мы никогда не расстанемся.

Снейп тихо шепчет мне на ухо: «Конечность делает всё слаще».

Нет. Нет, наше время не кончится никогда, объясняю я ему без слов. Мои губы касаются рта Снейпа, выдыхая эту мысль в саму его суть. Сегодня не кончится никогда. Я больше не буду сброшен со счетов и не позволю Снейпу вновь исчезнуть. Нет, я вцеплюсь в него и никогда не отпущу. Жертвы? Да, они будут, и я буду швырять их пепел на ветер, наблюдая, как они уносятся прочь от моей жизни. Подальше от меня, подальше от нас. Именно так.

Язык Снейпа проникает в мой рот, его руки движутся, стискивая мои запястья, когда я наклоняюсь, уперев ладони по обе стороны от его лица. Я не стану отстраняться от него, никогда, пока я жив. Но Снейп сам отодвигается, пытаясь что-то сказать прямо мне в губы. Неохотно отпускаю его, позволяя сесть напротив, опутав руками мои плечи.

— Я по-настоящему люблю тебя, — мягко произносит Снейп. — Я верю тебе.

Мерлин, помоги мне оправдать это доверие.


	8. Поверь же, глупейшая вещь, совершенная мной в этом мире 2

Слова и образы перетекают друг в друга в моём сознании, пока я сплю в его руках.

Я не отпущу тебя. Мы будем существовать вечно, вместе, две стороны одной медали, свет и тьма. В крепости твоих рук я в безопасности. Я защищён. Если распахнется дверь, ты выскочишь навстречу опасности и спасёшь меня. Пока я в твоих руках, я неуязвим. Мир вокруг — всего лишь место, в котором приходится жить. Я это ты, ты это я, я в безопасности.

В безопасности.

Я никогда не почувствую себя завершённым. Я никогда не стану совершенен без тебя.

 _(Гарри, Гарри…)_ Я никогда не позволю тебе уйти. Если мне удастся сжать пальцы достаточно сильно, чтобы защитить нас, удержать эту ночь, то наше будущее не станет тем, во что превратилась моя жизнь. Ничего не изменится. Будут миллионы ночей подобные этой. Нам не придётся прощаться. Мы никогда не расстанемся.

 _(Гарри.)_ Я представляю тебя как существо, обратное серафиму. Темноволосым и темноглазым, с тёмно-фиолетовыми крыльями за спиной. Ты больше, чем вся моя жизнь. Хотел бы я сравнить тебя с чем-то более романтичным.

Ты напоминаешь мне цветок…

_(Проснись, Гарри.)_

Ты напоминаешь мне…

_(Гарри, просыпайся.)_

Ты когда-нибудь слышал о тюльпанах? Колыбель их лепестков удивительна своим переходом от фиолетового, красного и желтого к чёрному центру. Когда тюльпан вырастает, он каждый раз пытается распахнуть лепестки ещё шире, чтобы поймать солнечный свет, и однажды просто не может сомкнуть их вновь. Тогда лепестки опадают, а цветок умирает.

_(Гарри.)_

Ты напоминаешь мне…

— Проснись.

* * *

Я не хочу вставать. Снейп уже принял душ и оделся, а сейчас сидит на своей половине кровати и трясет меня за плечо, побуждая проснуться. Лениво открываю глаза и улыбаюсь, на секунду решив, что он улыбается мне в ответ. Но лицо Снейпа каменеет, когда он произносит:

— Нам необходимо найти эти журналы. Сегодня.

Я стремительно перекатываюсь поближе к нему, ложусь на бок и вглядываюсь в лицо. Переплетаю наши пальцы, смотря на них с улыбкой. И говорю:

— Я хочу быть тобой. Хочу быть таким же, как ты. Одним целым. — Взгляд из-под ресниц на выражение его лица заставляет улыбку покинуть мои губы. — Что не так?

Снейп вырывает у меня свою руку и встаёт, натянутый, как струна, по-видимому, собираясь уйти.

— Одевайся. У нас много работы.

— Какого хрена?! — кричу я ему в спину. Снейп останавливается, ожидая, что же ещё я ему собираюсь сказать. К сожалению, я сам этого пока не знаю, в раздражении запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке. — Какого хрена ты вытащил меня из дома в Рождество, забрал палочку, обращался как с несмышлёным ребёнком, заставил торчать рядом с Нарциссой Малфой и какой-то двинутой магглой, которую ты откопал чёрт знает где?! А затем трахнул, или занялся любовью, или как ты там это называешь, потом вообще отравил меня долбанным зельем собственного производства. И перестал замечать, что я вообще существую! Но когда мы приехали сюда, ты заговорил о любви на всю жизнь только чтобы развернуться и начать вести себя как грёбанный мудак на следующее же утро, когда я наконец-то почувствовал, что мы стали близки!

Моё лицо покрыто слезами и пылает, зубы вибрируют от крика. Всё сказанное нельзя вернуть назад. Я ору на Снейпа, не понимая, что происходит, и вижу только его проклятую спину, когда Снейп выходит из комнаты.

— Нет! — от истошного вопля голос срывается на хрип. — Нет.

Дверь за Снейпом захлопывается, и я остаюсь один. Разбитый. Сломленный. Разрушенный до основания. Потерявший волю. Колени подгибаются, ладони на лице кажутся крышкой гроба, тело сотрясают рыдания, которых уже не скрыть. Сейчас ничего не имеет значения. Вжимаясь лицом в ладони, я плачу так горько, что не ощущаю возвращения Снейпа, пока его рука не касается моих обнаженных плеч.

Вскидываю голову, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на его лице. Тщетно. Снейп вздыхает, опускаясь рядом со мной и протягивая носовой платок.

— Вытри лицо, — говорит он, не прося прекратить плакать, так что я продолжаю. — Прости меня.

Моргаю. Его голос звучит искренне. Даже прошлой ночью он не был таким, внезапно осознаю я. Голос Снейпа может быть полон гнева, раздражения и сарказма, когда он насмехается, шутит и лжет, глядя прямо в глаза. Но сейчас всё иначе. Снейп обвёл меня вокруг пальца и сейчас просит прощения со всей серьёзностью.

Понимаю, что ответа я так и не произнёс, и неловкая пауза, повисшая между нами, длится и длится.

— Зачем ты все это делаешь? Я не об убийствах, больше меня это не интересует. Зачем спать со мной? Зачем ты привёз меня сюда? Мне нужна настоящая причина, не отговаривайся, что тебе необходима моя помощь. Что за чушь ты сейчас творишь? Я давно перестал тебя понимать.

— Гарри. — Он тянется ко мне, но я поспешно отодвигаюсь, отрицательно качая головой. Мне нужны ответы. И прямо сейчас. Снейп снова вздыхает. — Ладно. Хорошо. Ты, должно быть, понял, что Ариенетт не совсем обычная для маггла.

Киваю. Это сложно не заметить.

— Итак, я осознал это в тот момент, как впервые её увидел. — Кислая усмешка. — Она — телепат, пусть и весьма слабый. Ариенетт не может читать мысли, но легко чувствует идеи, впечатления и эмоции. Чувствует чужие ощущения, знает, на кого направлены чьи-то мысли и всё такое, может сказать, когда кто-то лжёт.

— И она оказалась именно тем человеком, в котором я нуждался. Странствуя по миру под этой личиной, я был одинок. Никогда не думал, что меня такое будет заботить, но так случилось. А затем появилось Ариенетт. Совершенство. — Он замолкает на мгновение. — Прекрати скрипеть зубами, иначе начнет болеть голова. Я не был влюблён в неё. Никогда. Ариенетт знала это с самого начала, и ты, если удосужишься вытащить голову из задницы, тоже.

— Уезжая из Франции, я решил забрать её с собой. Ариенетт не обладает устойчивой психикой, как и любой телепат. Её сознание постоянно заполнено образами, звуками, эмоциями, которые ей никогда не принадлежали, и такое способно свести с ума даже самого здравомыслящего из людей. К счастью, Ариенетт — не из самых сильных телепатов и не страдает приступами сомнамбулизма. Но её дара достаточно, чтобы она принимала вещи вроде магии и волшебников с б _о_ льшей готовностью, чем любой другой маггл.

— Не потребовалось много времени, чтобы я заметил: Ариенетт не только не возмущают мои магические способности, она ещё и абсолютно лишена любой морали. Похоже, постоянный хаотичный поток чужих эмоций и чувств повредил её чувство нравственности, или Ариенетт уже родилась со своими представлениями о ней. В любом случае, это было мне на руку, ведь, как ты знаешь, есть у меня неприятная привычка убивать людей. Всегда была. — Снейп усмехается. — И Ариенетт стала для меня прекрасной союзницей.

— Мы брали штурмом каждую страну, где бывали, постепенно завоевывая весь мир. Мы творили то, что хотели, став бродячим цирком греха и разврата, магии и смерти. Мы разыгрывали превосходные игры разума, используя её дар телепата и мой дар лжеца, но сейчас не об этом. Ариенетт присматривала за тобой по моей просьбе. Я всегда чувствовал себя виноватым, оставив тебя без объяснений, и хотел просто знать, что ты с этим справился. Полагаю, я думал, что смогу спасти тебя от любой внезапно возникшей опасности, как бы глупо это не звучало.

— Когда мы жили в Белфасте, Ариенетт почувствовала, что ты близко. Тогда я отослал её подальше. Она важна для меня, но не как возлюбленная, Ариенетт просто не создана для такого рода отношений. Я не хотел, чтобы ты набросился на неё, и не хотел думать о том, что она тогда с тобой сделает. И я попросил Ариенетт уехать, чтобы вы оба были в безопасности.

— Я решил больше не искать встречи с тобой после всего произошедшего прошлой весной. Не хотел портить всё ещё больше или подвести тебя окончательно. Знал, что ты никогда не будешь принадлежать мне так, как мне бы того хотелось. К моему глубокому разочарованию, ты доказал это с кристальной ясностью. Но я просил Ариенетт продолжать наблюдать, ощущать твои чувства и эмоции. И она увидела, что ты погружаешься во тьму, меняющую твою личность.

— Ты месяцами жил не своей жизнью. Притворялся тем, кем не являешься. И это, вне всякого сомнения, замечали твои друзья. Ты подражал мне, и я не понимал зачем. И не мог позволить тебе превратиться в меня и закончить так же. Я против сентиментальности, против глупости и дурацкого гриффиндорского упрямства, но не когда дело касается тебя. — Снейп мягко улыбается, поднимая руку и касаясь ладонью моей щеки. — Я никогда не встречал человека более прекрасного, чем ты. Ты был удивителен, полон жизни. И смотреть, как ты опускаешь руки, проживая свою жизнь как череду случайных событий… Я не мог стоять в стороне.

— Поэтому мы взяли тебя с собой. Я не хотел вмешивать сюда Ариенетт, но она пожелала узнать тебя поближе, да и её дар мог пригодиться. Вот почему я провоцирую тебя. Вот почему я терпеть не могу, когда ты говоришь, что хочешь быть похожим на меня. Ты не представляешь, о чём идёт речь. Очнись, Гарри. Оживи. — Он вздыхает, опуская руку и продолжая удерживать мой взгляд.

Повисает долгая тишина, и мы оба опускаем глаза, стараясь глядеть куда угодно, но только не друг на друга. Думаю, я ему верю. Снейп и раньше казался честным, но всё это оказалось ложью. Снейп врал под веритасерумом. Но сейчас по какой-то причине я чувствую, что всё иначе. Он не рассказал мне всего, но поведал достаточно. Сказал то, что было важно. Снейп не из тех людей, что могут вывернуться наизнанку. Мне повезло, что он открылся хоть немного.

Наконец, не придумав ничего лучше, я говорю Снейпу, что, кажется, вчера, в процессе своих хаотичных поисков, видел журналы Эйвери, спрятанные между двумя томами энциклопедии.

* * *

— Гребанная Мексика. — Снейп резко захлопывает обтянутый кожей журнал и бросает на кухонный стол. Ариенетт, стоящая возле холодильника со стаканом водопроводной воды в руке, смотрит на него в замешательстве. — Старый добрый Эйвери прекрасно задокументировал свои сделки. Наш зараженный зародыш находится в Пуэрто Виарта, в доме господина Сантъяго Каброна. — Снейп садится, в раздражении сжимая пальцами переносицу. — Чудесно.

— Я забронирую билеты на самолёт, — произносит Ариенетт, тут же опуская стакан и преображаясь в деловую леди. Все её тело говорит «никакого беспокойства, всё в норме».

— Нет, у нас нет времени. — Качает головой Снейп, вставая. — Надо действовать прямо сейчас. Нужно идти в наступление. Гарри. — Поворот ко мне. — Как только я закончу, свяжись с авроратом. Скажи, что я тебя похитил, но не упоминай Ариенетт. Объясни, что совершенно точно обнаружил штаб-квартиру Пожирателей, и отряд должен прибыть ровно через пять часов туда, где ты его будешь ждать.

— Ариенетт, как только Гарри это сделает, садись в машину и уезжай на север. Встретимся в Париже, когда всё закончится.

— Я никуда не поеду.

— Поедешь. Не только потому, что можешь заразиться. Ты не сможешь нам помочь, самолетом мы не успеем туда добраться. Придется аппарировать. Поезжай в Париж и затаись, мы с Гарри отправимся в Мексику и выследим Каброна. — Он хлопает в ладоши. — Всё понятно?

— Стой, — говорю я. — Что будет, когда мы уничтожим эмбрион?

— Будем жить долго и счастливо. Действительно, Гарри, мы не можем обсудить это позже? Иди, отправляй сообщение. Нам нельзя здесь задерживаться.


	9. Поверь же, глупейшая вещь, совершенная мной в этом мире 3

Ариенетт медлит у двери, опустив лицо, спрятав белую кожу и светлые глаза за вьющимися локонами. Снейп стоит перед ней склонившись, в сотый раз объясняя, что всё будет хорошо. Я не понимаю, зачем он это делает, если Ариенетт без особых усилий может узнать, что Снейп и сам себе не верит. Интересно, что он говорит? Я найду тебя? Однажды я вернусь к тебе?

Нет, ну сколько можно медлить. Я прочищаю горло, и Ариенетт поднимает взгляд, полный отвращения. Конечно же, как я посмел прерывать их общение чем-то столь тривиальным, как желание спасти мир.

Когда дверь за Ариенетт наконец-то закрывается, он подходит ко мне медленнее, чем обычно, плечи опущены.

— Готов? — спрашивает Снейп, и в его голосе — вселенная, древняя, как время. Я киваю.

— Не слишком ли далеко для аппарации?

— Придётся постараться. Или объединить наши ресурсы. — Снейп пожимает плечами, потом хватает меня за руку, привлекая ближе. И в следующее мгновение я чувствую, как распадаюсь на атомы.


	10. ... Станет последним, что мы когда-либо сделаем 1

Для Мексики мы одеты самым неподходящим образом.

Это становится ясно в первые же секунды, как и то, насколько просто будет это исправить. Мгновенно взмокнув от жары, к вечеру достигшей пика, Снейп тащит меня в проулок, на ходу трансфигурируя нашу тяжёлую зимнюю одежду. Смаргиваю от удивления, увидев его в чём-то настолько обыденном, как простая футболка и белые хлопковые брюки. Непостижимым образом они подходят Снейпу больше, чем шорты. Я всё ещё размышляю об этом, когда он вкладывает в мою ладонь прохладный деревянный предмет вытянутой формы.

— Возьми её. Понадобится.

Я опускаю взгляд на свою волшебную палочку, затем снова смотрю на Снейпа. Я могу сбежать. Могу аппарировать. Могу прямо сейчас связать его заклятьем, вызвать авроров и упечь Снейпа за решётку на всю оставшуюся жизнь, наконец-то свершить правосудие и своё возмездие, покончить со всем. Могу убить прямо здесь. Прямо сейчас. Но я не стану это делать. Вместо этого опускаю палочку в карман и следую за Снейпом на улицу.

Он оглядывается вокруг. Мне кажется, что Снейп нашёл то, что искал, по крайней мере, он кивает головой в направлении ночного клуба.

— Здесь.

— Эмбрион здесь? — недоверчиво спрашиваю я.

— Да нет же, — презрительно отвечает Снейп. — Каброн здесь, и он приведёт нас к эмбриону.

— И как мы собираемся это провернуть? — Ситуация быстро скатывается до уровня фарса. — Ты просто ввалишься внутрь, вальсируя, и спросишь дорогу?

— А что, это идея. Идём.

Он хватает меня за руку и тащит вперёд, прямо к ночному клубу. И кто я такой, чтобы сопротивляться? Мог бы сбежать, но опыт показывает, что я не стану этого делать. Я мог бы остаться в стороне, если бы захотел. Но правда в том, что я последую за Снейпом даже в ад.

В клубе не намного прохладнее, чем на улице. Тут царит полумрак, и фальшивые факелы на каменных стенах создают атмосферу средневековья. В оранжевых отблесках извивается танцпол, но Снейп упрямо движется прямо к барной стойке, стиснув мою руку так сильно, что мне остаётся только следовать за ним.

— Эй! Ты куда?

Ответа я и не ожидал, так что его молчание не вызывает разочарования. Снейп твёрдо решил добраться до бара, точнее, добраться до определённого человека, сидящего возле стойки с бокалом мартини в руке. Каброн пристально наблюдает за нашим приближением. Ему около пятидесяти пяти, тёмный костюм безукоризненно скроен по фигуре. Взгляд неожиданно пронзительных голубых глаз задерживается на моём спутнике, затем опускается на руки Каброна, лежащие на барной стойке подобно змеям, готовящимся к броску.

Если Снейп и находит всю ситуацию странноватой, виду он не подает. Бессмысленно спрашивать, откуда Снейп узнал, что нам нужен именно этот человек, но подозреваю, что дар Ариенетт работает и на таких расстояниях. Я все ещё молчу, когда Снейп подходит к бару, заказывая пару мартини. Я бы предпочел кофе, но сейчас лучше молчать в тряпочку. Это ясно даже мне.

—  _Senor Cabron. Un minuto por favor*._

Я в курсе, что способности Снейпа в испанском не простираются дальше этой фразы. Насмотрелся достаточно полуночных мыльных опер на латиноамериканских каналах, чтобы понять, насколько чудовищно звучит его акцент.

— Не утруждайтесь, — отвечает Каброн с ехидной улыбочкой. — Я достаточно хорошо знаю английский. И что же вы собираетесь делать с этой минутой? Назовите ваше имя и род занятий, и я не стану спрашивать, откуда вам известно моё.

— Репутация вас опережает, месье Каброн, а лицо известно даже за рубежом. Но буду краток. Много лет назад вы вступили во владение одной вещью, которая, на тот момент, была абсолютно безвредной. Бесспорно, она заинтересовала вас, как человека с безупречно чистой кровью, способного испытывать экстаз от страданий других людей. Как бы то ни было, сейчас самое время поступить мудро и отдать эту вещь мне и моему ассистенту. Я не жду, что вы пойдёте на сделку бескорыстно, не беспокойтесь, ваша доля будет возмещена. — Снейп достаёт из кармана небольшой мешочек и кладёт его между собой и Каброном. — Десять тысяч галеонов, которыми можно расплатиться здесь так же свободно, как и в Англии.

Секунду Каброн рассматривает нас, затем отставляет коктейль и протягивает руку к золоту. Ладонь Снейпа молниеносно пресекает этот жест.

— Не держи меня за идиота, Каброн. Сперва я получу то, за чем пришел.

— Ты так и не сказал мне своё имя, — замечает Каброн, больше не делая попыток дотянуться до денег. — Но тебе и не нужно. Я узнал тебя. Северус Снейп. Неужели ты полагал, что я забуду, как очень много лет назад ты и твои друзья пришли к моей двери, вынюхивая, ища новых, дорогих развлечений, чтобы скрасить своё безрадостное существование. Ангельский экстаз с собой не захватил? Я видел тебя лишь единожды, но не забыл.

— Вы были Пожирателями Смерти, заносчивыми английскими юнцами, готовыми сражаться зубами и когтями за право называть себя чистокровными. Кровь интересует меня только тогда, когда она проливается, и я не испытываю пиетета перед так называемой чистотой крови. Полукровки и магглы могут использовать оружие так же хорошо, как и чистокровные, а некоторые даже лучше. Полукровки и магглы не боятся замараться, если оно того стоит. — Его рот перекашивает пародия на улыбку. — У них есть возможности, на которые вы предпочли закрыть глаза.

— Я знаю, о чём речь. Твой друг продал мне это в качестве источника невероятно острых ощущений. С той сделки много воды утекло, но, вижу, годы обошли тебя стороной. Признаю, я опасался использовать сосуд и то, что вы пришли за ним, снимает ответственность с моих плеч. Множество ночей я провёл вдали от своей спальни, возле маленькой запертой клетки, где держал это, со страхом вглядываясь в тёмные глубины и задаваясь вопросом, достаточно ли я чистокровен, чтобы выдержать испытание. — Он вздыхает, выпрямляясь и высвобождая свою руку из захвата Снейпа. — Но теперь это не имеет смысла. Ты пришёл, и я отдам тебе то, что ты просишь. Идёмте, на улице ждёт машина.

— Он весьма неплохо говорит по-английски, — тихо говорю я Снейпу, когда расстояние между нами и Каброном увеличивается.

— Да. — он хмурится. — Тем, кто ведёт дела по всему миру, приходится вникать в тонкости языка. Пошли.

Я не уверен, что следовать за Каброном вообще является мудрым решением, но иду вслед за Снейпом, упёршись взглядом в его спину, в переход от белой кожи шеи к волосам. Чёрное и белое. Красное и белое. Последнее время меня окружает столько контрастов, и я не знаю, куда отнести себя. Наверное, куда-то посередине, но здесь нет серой зоны, нет оттенков и полутонов. И, разрываясь между двумя полюсами, я чувствую, как неведомая сила кромсает меня на куски. Но продолжаю следовать за Снейпом, собираясь делать это до тех пор, пока у меня есть свобода воли.

* * *

Дом выглядит очень современным, прекрасно организованное пространство содержится в идеальной чистоте. Это так не похоже на Малфой-мэнор, что я не выдерживаю, озвучив эту мысль Снейпу, на что он уклончиво хмыкает и просит не отставать. Мы спускаемся по коридорам, впереди и сзади сопровождаемые двумя охранниками с бычьими шеями, между мной и Снейпом не замолкает счастливо щебечущий Каброн.

Здесь так много разветвлений и поворотов, что это наводит на мысли о лабиринте, и я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться, чтобы запомнить дорогу. Каброн внезапно оказывается рядом, понизив голос, чтобы мог слышать только я.

— Ты так юн, — замечает он. — Но это не то же самое, что и юность твоего спутника.

Когда я не отвечаю, Каброн продолжает всё тем же приглушенным тоном.

— Я чувствую, что твой возраст — подлинный. Наивность тебя выдает. И… ты не чистокровный? Не такой, как он? Интересно, почему он о тебе заботится.

— С чего вы это взяли? — мгновенно ощетиниваюсь я. — В конце концов, я же его ассистент.

Каброн улыбается, его взгляд обжигает.

—  _Si, si claro**_. Но тут нечто большее, я точно знаю. Он чувствует тебя так, как никто другой. А тебе… тебе ни до кого нет дела. Это заметно.

Я уже открываю рот, чтобы возразить, но внезапно понимаю, что охранник впереди остановился перед тяжёлой дверью, а Снейп оглядывается на нас в нетерпении.

— Сеньор, если вы не против, мы тут немного торопимся.

— Конечно, конечно. — Улыбается Каброн, протискиваясь к двери. Вставив ключ в замочную скважину, он замолкает и оборачивается. — Деньги вперед, будьте так любезны. Вижу, вас это беспокоит, но даю слово, что ваша цель находится в этой комнате.

Снейп неохотно протягивает ему мешочек.

—  _Gracias***_. И, как я уже сказал, оно находится в этой комнате. — Каброн вытаскивает ключ и встает перед нами, ухмыляясь, как сахарный череп. — И оно там и останется. Хорхе, Хуан, отправьте их в подземелья.

— Каброн! Ты идиот, если не понимаешь! — Рука Снейпа метнулась было к палочке, но амбалы уже сгребли его запястья своими мясистыми лапищами.

Я тоже пытаюсь выхватить палочку, но обнаруживаю своё запястье, плотно сжатое ухоженными пальцами Каброна. Другая его рука проскальзывает к моему лицу, очертив контур челюсти.

— А тебе, _chico****_ , мы тоже скоро придумаем какое-нибудь интересное развлечение.

— Отпусти его! Он всего лишь мой помощник и не будет тебе полезен! — Голос Снейпа переполнен бешенством, и Каброн, расслышав панические нотки, только усмехается. — Каброн! Да пусти же его!

— Нет, сеньор Снейп. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Прошло так много лет с тех пор, как я приобрёл это уникальное создание, а ведь я до сих пор не знаю, на что оно способно. И сейчас бы хотел насладиться зрелищем. Хорхе, позаботиться о нашем друге Северусе. Хуан, помоги мне с мальчишкой.

На мгновение меня охватывает ужас, но затем я вспоминаю тот кошмар, через который прошёл в Малфой-мэноре, чтобы приобрести иммунитет к вирусу. Каброн отпирает дверь, Хуан удерживает мои руки за спиной, вталкивая меня в маленькую комнатку. Тут стоит низкий стол, наличие удерживающих ремней напоминает старую психиатрическую лечебницу. Именно на него Хуан заставляет меня лечь. Его сильные руки придавливают мои бедра и плечи, а Каброн плотно затягивает кожаные ремни вокруг моего торса, рук и ног.

— Я придерживал всё это, — объясняет Каброн, — для подобного случая. Хуан, будь так добр…

И когда банка переходит из рук в руки, я не могу справится с желчью, подступившей к горлу. Когда Снейпу в последний раз доводилось испортить зелье? Ошибался ли он когда-нибудь? Я полностью доверился ему, и сейчас наступает момент истины. Тугая крышка поддается, и первая волна тошнотворного запаха переливается через край банки, когда над ним показываются несколько серых пальцев.

Я издаю вопль ещё до того, как осознаю это. Каброн не делает ничего, чтобы заткнуть меня. Банка стоит на столе, серые пальцы цепляются за край, пытаясь вытолкнуть наружу отвратительное создание, с которым я уже знаком. Я кричу имя Снейпа, кричу, умоляю, упрашиваю его **«помоги-помоги-спаси-меня-спаси-меня-нет-пожалуйста-нет»**. В итоге это превращается в беспрестанное **«Снейп-Северус-Снейп-Снейп-Снейп»** , и нет никакого ответа, кроме смеха Каброна, вони гниющих растений и антисептиков.

Пять лет ужасных кошмаров набрасываются на меня. Воспоминания пятилетней давности в немыслимом кульбите возникают в моей голове. Чёрные глаза — огромные, слепые, молочно-опаловая пелена век, рыбья голова, похожая на луковицу — всё это таращится на меня сейчас, обещая пандемию ужаса.

И потеря сознания воспринимается как дар небес.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Senor Cabron. Un minuto por favor* - Сеньор Каброн. Уделите минуту внимания, пожалуйста.
> 
> Si, si claro** - Да, да, конечно.
> 
> Gracias*** - Благодарю.
> 
> Chico**** - Мальчик.


	11. Станет последним, что мы когда-либо сделаем 2

— Приятно видеть тебя в мире живых, — негромко произносит Снейп, когда я открываю глаза. Интерьер вокруг выполнен в классическом стиле средневековых темниц. Цепи, камни, решётки и прочее прилагается. Мило. Снова фокусирую взгляд на Снейпе, который склонился над моим бренным телом, как ангел добра и света, с выражением нежности и терпения на лице. Он гладит моё горящее лицо своими прохладными ладонями.

— У тебя есть несколько порезов, но это не страшно.

— Вирус… — начинаю и тут же замолкаю, морщась. Чувство такое, словно я наглотался битого стекла. Должно быть, мольбы к собственному похитителю были тому причиной. Краска бросается в лицо.

— Тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. — Настаивает Снейп, отбрасывая волосы с моего лица. — Позволь мне с этим разобраться.

— Я и так позволяю тебе слишком многое, — шепчу я, понизив голос так, чтобы не было больно говорить. — Я чересчур тебе доверяю.

— Доверие. — Улыбается он. — Это то, чего я хотел от тебя с самого начала. Это всё, что я хотел подарить тебе.

— Но что насчёт тебя? Ты веришь мне?

Я ощущаю, как лихорадочный жар заставляет плавиться рассудок, но из последних сил цепляюсь за ускользающее мгновение реальности.

Снейп фыркает, прикосновения его пальцев к моей коже подобны касанию струй прохладной воды.

— Глупый мальчишка. — Усмехается он. — Разве ты так ничего и не понял? Я похитил тебя, но ты остался со мной даже тогда, когда мог бы уже проклясть, с легкостью отправив во мрак и небытие. Ты убил Тёмного Лорда, но склонил голову передо мной. Тысячу раз ты мог уйти — и тысячу раз оставался рядом. Доверил своё тело для испытаний неведомого лекарства, устоял перед подозрением, что мы с Ариенетт спим вместе. Поверил мне на слово, когда я сказал, что мы не любовники. И следовал за мной сюда, в Мексику, по тюремным коридорам и до сих пор веришь, что я вытащу нас отсюда. Как мне не доверять тебе после всего этого? И ты больше не можешь утверждать, что ненавидишь меня или предашь. Я не дал тебе ничего, кроме осколков лжи, а ты шёл следом так легко, словно за лучшим другом. Если это не доверие, то что же?

Я хмурюсь, стараясь осознать вышесказанное.

— Зачем ты вытащил меня из дома? Зачем привёз сюда? — Слова путаются на языке. — Почему… Почему присматриваешь за мной?

— Потому что твой образ жизни убивал тебя. — Мягкая улыбка. — Ты сам себя убивал этой ежедневной рутиной. Медленно, но верно затягивал на шее петлю из горячего кофе, звонков будильника, бумажной работы и дешёвых бутербродов на обед. И всё, что ждало тебя впереди, всё, что ты считал важным, было пустотой. Я хотел вернуть тебе самого себя, тебя, которым я восхищался. Но, к сожалению, втянул в неприятности, которых не ожидал. — Снейп вздыхает. — Прости меня.

Тяжёлые веки смыкаются, пока Снейп говорит, и последнее, что я вижу — как его спокойное лицо, лишенное морщин, плывёт надо мной, защищая от всех тревог.

* * *

Сон, который я вижу, гораздо короче, чем можно было бы ожидать. Я распростёрт на столе и совершенно обнажен. Вокруг расставлены фарфоровые чаши, все тщательно подписанные, но слов не разобрать. В воздухе витает слабый, скорбный аромат ладана, издали слышится бормотание Снейпа, но голос так низок, что не складывается в понятную речь. Не могу пошевелиться.

Надо мной стоит мужчина без лица. Шелковая пелена чёрных волос и бронзовая кожа с морщинками, как у немолодого человека. Нет ни рта, ни носа, ни глаз, ни ушей, только очертания угла челюсти и дрожащая золотая полоска света вокруг шеи. Ловкие пальцы касаются моих плеч, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, закутывая меня в бинты. Над нами парит голос Снейпа.

Бинты пеленают меня всё туже и туже, опутывая успокаивающе-прохладной спиралью мои руки, ноги и грудную клетку. Теперь мужчина принимается за мою голову, накладывая полосу бинта на глаза, делая мир вокруг расплывчатым. Ещё один оборот, и я слепну на левый глаз. Разглядываю мир правым, пытаясь вслушаться в звучание такого важного монолога Снейпа.

Закутанный в саван, я поднимаюсь со стола и ложусь в тонкий саркофаг. Оглядываясь вокруг с помощью только одного глаза, я рассматриваю золотое внутреннее убранство и крышку, прислонённую к стене напротив. На ней изображено моё бледное лицо: зелёные глаза инкрустированы изумрудами, губы обведены краской, на голове — корона фараона, напоминающая капюшон. Когда голос Снейпа приближается, крышка оказывается прямо передо мной, тёмный контур в сияющем свете.

_— Сдуй, как пух, царь, сердца слепых твоих дней, оплакав, сквозь меня и тебя пройди… Иди в невинный мрак, во мрак вины, в злую смерть… Звездная кровь в небесах, как слёзы солнца, луны семена…*_

Крышка саркофага захлопывается, отрезая звук его голоса, свет гаснет. И я просыпаюсь, дрожа, в его руках, с головой, покоящейся на его груди, пока Снейп нашептывает мне в ухо:

_— Как пламя и сор, полет небес, трескучих до дна…*_

— Северус? — Его голова поднимается при первых звуках имени, тёмные глаза всматриваются в моё лицо. — Сколько я спал?

— С час. Может, меньше. — Пожимает плечами Снейп. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Лучше, — отвечаю я и с удивлением обнаруживаю, что это правда. — Эм, а ты как?

— Как никогда прекрасно. — Улыбается Снейп. — Можешь ещё подремать, если тебе так хочется.

— Нет, если с тобой всё в порядке, я хотел бы поговорить. — Он приподнимает бровь и настороженно кивает. — Спасибо. — Я на секунду замолкаю, стараясь собраться с мыслями. — О чём говорил Каброн? Что за «ангельский экстаз»?

Снейп вздыхает, принимаясь рассматривать свои ногти:

— Это в высшей степени нелегальный магический наркотик. Его очень сложно синтезировать, поскольку рецепт требует нескольких ингредиентов, которые, скажем так, невероятно трудно добыть. Каброн сколотил на «экстазе» состояние. Давным-давно я, Эйвери и Нотт пришли сюда, чтобы найти что-то новенькое. Дело закончилось покупкой целого килограмма этой дури. — В его усмешке звучит ирония. — Нотт и я отходили от дозы ещё три дня, но Эйвери понравилось. Когда он был на мели, занимал денег у Люциуса. Должно быть, потом Эйвери просто обменял зародыш на очередную дозу.

Мы молчим, пока я размышляю над безумием человека, способного продать безопасное будущее целого мира за возможность ещё раз ширнуться. Наконец, я спрашиваю:

— Как мы выберемся отсюда?

— Вот об этом можешь не беспокоиться, Гарри. Каброн скоро придёт, чтобы полюбоваться на действие вируса. Тебе нужно будет просто притвориться заражённым, а затем его схватят авроры, которые отследят твоё местоположение, и мы будем свободны.

— Нет. — Я качаю головой. — Нет, я знаю, ты можешь справиться с этим гораздо быстрее. Пока нас найдут, могут пройти недели! Ты справишься быстрее. И лучше.

Его губы сжимаются в ровную, упрямую линию.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь.

— Тебе доводилось выбираться из ситуаций похуже и ты можешь освободить нас прямо сейчас! Всё, о чём я прошу — прекратить ходить вокруг да около и просто вернуть меня домой!

Последние три слова я сопровождаю слабыми тычками, раздражёнными, но лишёнными силы из-за лихорадки.

— Ты полагаешь, что так хорошо знаешь меня? Думаешь, я в милом танце проследую к двери и попрошу, чтобы нас отпустили? Что стены падут от моих слов? Подумай, как мне удавалось оставаться на свободе так долго? Подумай, Гарри. Приложи все свои силы, чтобы вспомнить всё, что ты обо мне знаешь.

Я чувствую, как мой разум трещит по швам.

— Вспомни, как я сломал тебе нос. И умножь это на тысячу.

— И что? Мы должны использовать любую возможность, чтобы выбраться отсюда. — Я всё же вздрагиваю, но Снейп продолжает молчать. — Снейп. — Вздох. — Северус, послушай. Думаю, я влюблён в тебя.

Он приподнимает бровь, а я снова вздыхаю, зарываясь пальцами в волосы.

— Я чувствую себя странно, но знаю, что всё, что ты делаешь — это для моей пользы. И ты опасаешься, что я отвернусь от тебя только потому, что ты нас освободишь? Думаешь, я этого не перенесу? Но ведь ты — единственный человек, к которому я действительно что-то чувствую, единственный, кто может меня расшевелить.

— Без тебя меня не существует, сам можешь додумать, что это означает. Я разбит, я весь в шрамах, я — словно мусор под ногами, через который люди обычно переступают, чтобы идти дальше. И я дерусь за каждый кусочек счастья, которое не способен ни сохранить, ни достичь. Но ты… Ты спас меня от того, чем я стал, от самого себя, и это невозможно забыть.

Он прикасается к моему лицу, и я вижу, как на кончиках пальцев Снейпа блестит влага. Хлюпаю носом.

— Я запутался, я напуган, совершенно не понимаю, почему позволяю тебе делать всё это… для меня. Давай уйдём отсюда, прямо сейчас, пожалуйста, чего бы это не стоило, я останусь с тобой. Просто вытащи меня отсюда. Прошу.

Падаю в его объятия, прижимаясь лицом к плечу и стараясь полностью затеряться в таком особенном, неповторимом запахе кожи.

Мы ничего не говорим, только сгребаем друг друга, сплетаясь в объятиях, совершенно позабыв, где находимся. Рот Снейпа ласкает моё ухо, трепетные поцелуи и ласковые укусы бросают в дрожь. А в голове бьётся **«я-могу-сделать-это-я-могу-это-вытерпеть-я-справлюсь-я-могу»**. Я доверяю ему, потому что доверял всё это время. Я люблю его, потому что не могу полюбить никого другого. Я принимаю его — целиком и полностью, и всё равно, каким образом он станет нас освобождать, потому что таково моё желание. Я хочу убраться отсюда. Чтобы Снейп спас мир. Ну конечно же, он спасёт мир.

— Идём, — произносит Снейп спустя целую вечность. — Мы уходим.

Он тянет меня за руку, помогая встать, и ободряюще улыбается. Всё, что происходит потом, кажется чередой кадров-вспышек, должно быть, всему виной лихорадка. У меня нет времени объяснить это Снейпу, он уже отвернулся и ведёт меня за руку к металлическим решёткам нашей тюремной камеры. Вспышка. Отблеск факелов на его волосах. Крой его одежды. Стелющийся шаг. Вспышка. Охранник отпирает дверь в ответ на окрик Снейпа. Кровь, окропившая стену. Вспышка. Руки Снейпа, по локоть вошедшие в человеческое тело, алые пятна на белизне его брюк, когда он вытаскивает свои руки из плоти и отряхивает ладони, всё ещё улыбаясь мне.

Мир тонет в багрянце, или это только так кажется, пока Снейп тянет меня вверх по каменным лестницам, стискивая палочку, похоже, взятую у мёртвого охранника. От бега кружится голова, дыхание срывается, а на Снейпе, пожалуй, слишком много крови для одного убийства.

Возвращаясь назад по этим коридорам, напоминающим лабиринт, Снейп сокрушает на своём пути все препятствия, прорываясь через плоть и кости. Рычание, подобное вою пантеры в джунглях, вырывается из его горла, лицо вытягивается в жуткой гримасе, когда Снейп отрывает нападающим конечности, одну за одной. Оскаленные зубы легко прокусывают кожу, рот измазан кровью. Извращенное совершенство. Его глаза становятся совсем дикими, когда Снейп швыряет проклятие за проклятием, сворачивая шеи и перебивая позвонки. До тех пор, пока мы не остаёмся одни, и он не оборачивается ко мне, пока очередная волна стражей не завладела его вниманием.

— Ты всё ещё чувствуешь то же самое? — рычит Снейп, склонившись ко мне, скривив рот с потёками крови в безумной улыбке. От него разит смертью, и я делаю попытку отшатнуться. — Смотри же, какой мерзкой твари ты признался в любви, Гарри! Смотри, каким крахом обернулось твоё доверие!

Голос Снейпа срывается на шипение, когда он поворачивается навстречу звуку шагов. И снова льётся кровь, пятная пол до тех пор, пока я не перестаю различать лица или слышать вопли. До тех пор, пока я не прячу лицо в ладони, стараясь упасть внутрь себя посреди месива рук и ног.

Умоляя, чтобы всё закончилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отрывки из стихотворения Дилана Томаса "Эта сторона правды (Лльюэлину)"
> 
> Не разглядишь сейчас  
> Эту сторону правды, сын,  
> Царь твоих синих глаз —  
> В ослепляюще-юной стране,  
> Где под снисхожденьем небес  
> Вновь начать все можно вполне  
> В невинности или вине,  
> Пока ума или сердца взмах  
> Свершишь, все уже прочь  
> Сброшено, как покойников прах,  
> В мрак, уползающий в ночь.
> 
> Добро и Зло — два пути  
> Подойти к смерти своей  
> У моря, что все смелет, как встарь,  
> Сдуй, как пух, царь  
> Сердца слепых твоих дней,  
> Оплакав, сквозь меня и тебя пройди  
> И сквозь души всех людей,  
> Иди в невинный мрак  
> И во мрак вины, в злую смерть  
> И в добрую смерть, чтоб взлететь  
> В превращенье последнем, как  
> Звездная кровь в небесах,
> 
> Как слезы солнца, луны семена,  
> Как пламя и сор, полет  
> Небес, трескучих до дна, —  
> Царь твоих шести лет.  
> Из порочных влечений —  
> Зарожденье растений,  
> Животных и птиц исток,  
> Воды, света, неба, земли —  
> Все ждет тебя, простершись у ног,  
> Все дела и слова твои,  
> Любая правда, ложь и вина  
> Умрут в неосудной любви.
> 
> (перевёл Ян Пробштейн)


	12. Станет последним, что мы когда-либо сделаем 3

Каброн не собирается показываться на глаза. Человек столь могущественный, как он, никогда ничего не делает без причины, и Каброн наверняка забаррикадировался в дальних комнатах, считая и стражей, и вирус потерянными. Коридоры завалены телами магглов и полукровок, иногда попадается кто-то из чистокровных. Наконец пришедший в себя Снейп приближается ко мне, обхватившему себя руками в попытке спрятаться посреди этого побоища.

—  _Je tʼaime*_ , — мурлыкает Снейп мне на ухо, и я чувствую себя вновь живым. — Нам пора.

Да, ещё столько всего предстоит сделать.

Он выламывает двери с помощью целой охапки взятых в бою волшебных палочек, уверяя, что где-то в этой связке есть и моя, и я получу её обратно, как только приду в себя. А пока не надо ему мешать, Снейп занят. Понимаете, спасение мира и всё такое. Вирус там. Один взгляд на Снейпа уже заставляет желудок устремиться к горлу, по коже маршируют мурашки. Так что я просто говорю, улыбаясь:

— Я подожду снаружи, пока ты закончишь.

— К сожалению, мне понадобится твоя помощь. — Снейп отбрасывает в сторону прядь волос, которая нависла над чёрными глазами. Прядь волос, окрашенную кровью. Он не выглядит смущённым или извиняющимся. — Если тварь освободилась, ты поможешь мне её поймать.

— Но разве они не должны были запихнуть её обратно в банку? — Мой голос неожиданно даёт петуха.

— Конечно должны, но эмбрион ещё в сознании. Они ведь не знают заклинаний для погружения в стазис. — Он берёт меня за руку своей скользкой от крови ладонью, и мне приходится прикусить язык, чтобы не скривиться, не отшатнуться и не заорать. К счастью, Снейп тут же отпускает меня, должно быть, поняв, столько боли причиняет мне этим жестом. — Пожалуйста, Гарри, верь мне.

Верь мне, говорит Снейп. Но ведь я сам просил об этом. Я — причина этой бойни. И я запятнан кровью не меньше, чем он сам, и отшатнуться сейчас было бы поступком полного идиота. Да, Снейп — мой спаситель, отмеченный кровью, говорю я себе, следуя за ним в комнату, пропахшую ужасом.

Здесь ничего не изменилось, всё тот же стол со свободно свисающими ремнями, яркие лампы… От нахлынувших воспоминаний меня невольно передёргивает, поначалу я даже думаю, что тошнотворный запах мне только чудится. Но лицо Снейпа искажает гримаса отвращения, и я осознаю, что вонь реальна. Эмбрион на свободе и жив, и чем раньше мы его найдём, тем лучше.

— Нашёл!

Снейп на мгновение исчезает за одной из полок, появляясь уже с мутным сосудом в руках. Это выглядит жутко, и кажется, что банка пытается вывернуться из его хватки. Снейп опускает свою добычу на стол.

— Ладно, я открываю банку, затем достаю эмбрион. Не спорь и не брезгуй, просто захвати его, помоги вытащить, опусти на стол и удерживай, пока я его не убью.

— Чем будешь работать? — Сам не верю, что говорю это.

— Нет времени на изыски, использую заклинание. Такое же, какое использовал на твоём седьмом курсе. — Он нервно облизывает губы. — Это трудно. Это опустошает. Большинство волшебников не способно наложить его даже единожды без серьёзного для себя вреда. Искренне сомневаюсь, что кто-то способен провернуть такое дважды. Вот почему жизненно необходимо было синтезировать вакцину. Никто не способен расправиться с шестью эмбрионами и остаться на ногах. Когда мы закончим, я буду настолько слаб, что не смогу нас защитить. Если возникнет опасность, ты должен немедленно аппарировать отсюда, понял?

— Я тебя не брошу. — С нажимом произношу я. — Только не в этот раз. Если мы уходим отсюда, то только вместе.

На мгновение кажется, что Снейп начнёт возражать, но сосуд между нами мелко дрожит, и лицо Снейпа смягчается.

— Ладно. Хорошо, в любом случае… Просто давай с этим покончим.

Я согласно киваю.

— Итак, приготовься…

Крышка отделяется от банки с отвратительно влажным хлопком и, задержав дыхание, я протягиваю руки, опуская их в сосуд.

Проклятая хрень меня укусила! Чувствую, как зубы впиваются в кожу, и меня накрывает волна жара, впрочем, тут же схлынувшего. Вакцина начала работать и, похоже, моя иммунная система справилась с вирусом. Тем не менее, судьбу лучше не испытывать. Закрыв глаза, я вытаскиваю эмбрион из банки и бросаю на стол, пока он протестующе булькает, расплескивая вокруг слизь.

Снейп проговаривает заклинание так быстро, что я не понимаю ни слова, кроме того, что это совершенно незнакомый мне язык, даже не латынь. Когда я открываю глаза, то встречаю его взгляд — тёмный и мерцающий; тварь в моих руках корчится и визжит, оставляя на поверхности стола царапины. Наполовину сформировавшийся хвост слабо бьётся, затем глаза ослепляет вспышка света, а ноздри наполняет полузабытый запах гниющих под водой останков. Теперь мои руки пусты, а Снейп оседает от силы заклинания и магического отката. Он однажды уже проходил через это, но ведь с каждым разом сил тратится всё больше.

В коридоре слышится топот. Глупо было надеяться, что горы трупов их остановят. Глаза Снейпа вспыхивают, а я срываюсь с места, чтобы добраться до него, сидящего с другой стороны стола, и притянуть ближе, заключая в неловкие объятия.

— Уходи, — яростно шепчет Снейп. — Тебе не добраться до Англии со мной.

Я отрицательно качаю головой.

— Мы вместе натворили всё это и вместе же отсюда уйдём, Снейп.

И потом происходит то, что удивляет меня самого. Я целую его, целую окровавленные губы и лицо. Да, каким-то образом я наскребаю достаточно магической силы, чтобы аппарировать нас в мою лондонскую квартиру, но это не так важно, как просто целовать Снейпа. Он сдаётся, отвечая, вцепившись в мою одежду, марая меня кровью везде, где может дотянуться, так, что, когда я отстраняюсь, проделав долгий путь домой, даже во рту у меня металлический привкус. Плевать.

* * *

Просыпаюсь на своём диване с Галатеей на груди. Зелёные кошачьи глаза пытливо рассматривают меня, затем Галатея издает удовлетворенный мяв и спрыгивает на пол, пока я лежу, пытаясь вспомнить, что же произошло. Часы на стене показывают три часа ночи, в квартире тихо.

Слишком тихо! Я мгновенно сажусь. Куда запропастился Снейп?! Он был здесь ночью, я помню, сам отвёл его в спальню. Если со Снейпом что-то… Если пришли авроры или Каброн… Но я бы услышал! И непременно проснулся бы! Я бы…

— Я здесь. — Его голос окутывает, словно мягкая ткань, когда Снейп, в чистой одежде, выходит из кухни. Теперь я наконец-то могу вздохнуть спокойно. — Сделал тебе кофе.

Я принимаю протянутую кружку с благодарностью настолько глубокой, что сложно выразить. Пока он присаживается рядом, делаю первый глоток. Напиток богов. И прямо под взглядом Снейпа я переживаю настоящий оргазм, вызванный кофеином.

— Думал, ты уже ушёл.

— Не поблагодарив тебя? Это было бы вопиющей грубостью. — Снейп отхлёбывает кофе из своей кружки. — Ариенетт может немного подождать.

— Всё действительно закончилось?

Да, я должен был спросить об этом.

Снейп мягко улыбается, а я думаю, как же странно — его юность больше не кажется мне фальшивой.

— Да, Гарри. Всё действительно позади. Абсолютно всё. Обещаю, что больше не буду возникать на твоём пороге, отравляя всё вокруг. — Он наклоняется, мимолетно проводя языком по моим губам. — Ты спас мир. Снова.

— Нет, я только помогал тебе. Когда ты во мне нуждался. — Я качаю головой.

— Конечно нуждался. — Вновь эта улыбка.

— И я понадоблюсь тебе в будущем. Что, если что-нибудь случится? Если Каброн…

— Он не станет проблемой, — уверяет Снейп. — Я узнаю, если Каброн соберётся нагрянуть, и успею скрыться. Справлюсь.

— Но я… — Как же сложно выразить то, что крутится в голове. — Я же больше тебя не увижу. Если ты сейчас уйдёшь, закрыв дверь и не обернувшись, ты заберёшь с собой половину меня. В тебе так много моего, а я — это почти ты. Пожалуйста… — Я должен договорить. — Я люблю тебя.

— Гарри. — Вздыхает Снейп, отставляя кофе на пол. Я ставлю свою кружку рядом. — Я не могу взять тебя с собой. Не могу остаться. Ты это знаешь.

— Нет, нет. Ты же можешь сказать, как мне найти тебя, и мы встретимся тогда, когда ты захочешь. И в этот раз всё будет иначе. Прошу тебя! Ты знаешь, во что я превращаюсь здесь, без тебя. Ты нужен мне. — Голос срывается на шёпот. — Нужен.

Мой взгляд блуждает по полу, стараясь зацепиться за одинокую тарелку с холодной пиццей, за пар, поднимающийся над уютными кружками с кофе, за пятно неведомого происхождения на ковре. Я слышу, как Снейп поднимается с пола.

— Прости меня, — говорит он, притягивая мой взгляд. Я пытаюсь выдавить хотя бы слабую улыбку.

— Ты вернёшься.

— Не думаю. — Снейп отрицательно поводит головой, чёрные волосы скрывают лицо.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, но я знаю правду. Некоторые вещи неизменны, и наша встреча — не исключение. Ты вернёшься. Обязательно.

— Но нескоро, — отвечает он.

Дыхание замирает, а в горле стоит ком, через который с трудом прорывается:

— Обещай хотя бы обернуться.

— Всегда, ** — выдыхает Снейп. И аккуратно прикрытая за ним дверь звучит последним аккордом, гораздо более проникновенным, чем хлопнувшие створки. И я могу ждать хоть вечность, Снейп всё равно больше никогда не придёт, чтобы утереть слёзы, льющиеся из моих глаз. Устремляюсь к окну, чтобы увидеть, как он уходит прочь, безупречно очерченный силуэт, вышедший сухим из грязных вод прошлого. Вышедший из самой тёмной тьмы, Снейп жонглирует мощью, которую я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу представить. Его фигура тонет в сумерках.

Практически завернув за угол, Снейп оборачивается. Клянусь, он видит меня в окне, несмотря на расстояние, ведь Снейп машет рукой перед тем, как исчезнуть в толпе.

***

— Гарри!

Аларбус сгребает меня в объятия, как только встречает на работе в следующий понедельник. Шрамы зажили, и моя улыбка полна искренней радости, когда я в ответ обнимаю его за шею.

— Мы так волновались!

Усмешка Рона, восседающего на моём столе, не выглядит тревожной. Мы уже успели несколько раз встретиться, после того, как я вернулся. И всё равно заявляет:

— Да, парень, мы уж начали думать, что ты сбежал, чтобы стать злобным корешем Снейпа.

— Без шансов, — смеюсь я. — Да Снейп бы ни за что не взял меня в подельники! Кроме того, мне и здесь есть чем заняться.

— Здорово, что ты снова с нами. — Рон слезает со стола и направляется к двери. — Мы обязаны устроить вечеринку в честь твоего возвращения! — Мою гримасу Рон встречает усмешкой. — Я попрошу Симуса заняться подготовкой.

— О, иди к чёрту, Рон! — с улыбкой выкрикиваю я в его удаляющуюся спину, затем со вздохом опускаю взгляд на свой рабочий стол. Странные вещи творятся вокруг, но ничего особенно ужасающего. Ничего похожего на тур по зловещим магическим поместьям чистокровных в качестве средства от депрессии.

— Эй, Гарри? — негромко кашляет рядом Аларбус.

— Да? — Я поднимаю взгляд, всё ещё ухмыляясь.

— Если ты хочешь сходить куда-нибудь…

— Да, хочу. Как насчет пропустить пару стаканчиков после работы?

— Отлично. Я спущусь и подожду тебя, да? — Расцветает Аларбус, пока я киваю, продолжая улыбаться. — Великолепно! Увидимся!

Через несколько секунд я остаюсь в одиночестве.

Часть меня полагает, что этим предаёт доверие Снейпа. Даже изменяет ему. Но ведь Снейп говорил, чтобы я сам разбирался со своей жизнью. Мы не похожи друг на друга, и я не смогу переезжать из страны в страну, подобно ветреному Дон Жуану. По своей природе я скорее Дон Кихот и не могу избавиться от мысли, что Аларбус — мой тип парня. Возможно, не навсегда. Не до гробовой доски. Но, по крайней мере, на сегодняшний день. До тех пор, пока _он_ не вернётся.

Потому что он вернётся. Обязательно. Снейп может снова быть с Ариенетт, провести с ней год или два, создавая вокруг себя хаос. Может даже оставить её ради кого-то совершенно иного. Я прекрасно знаю, что он не принадлежит мне целиком и полностью, но ведь и Снейп в курсе, что большая часть его сердца принадлежит мне, и никому другому. Знает Снейп это или нет, но мы встретимся вновь, в этой ослепительно-юной стране***.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je t'aime* - Я люблю тебя.  
> ** Всегда. Да, там именно это слово, переводчики ничего не притягивали за уши. Фанфик, написанный на изломе 2003-2004 годов действительно прощается со Снейпом словом "Always"  
> *** смотрите стихотворение, приложенное к предыдущей части
> 
> Названия глав "Мерцания" - это строки из песни The Cure "A night like this". Послушайте, атмосферно.
> 
> P.S. Переводу третьей части, «Schadenfreude», быть! Рабочее название - "Радость потери". Спасибо за внимание и оставайтесь на нашей тёмной волне!


End file.
